The Madness Within
by QuantumPhonetics
Summary: War...war never changes. It is the greatest example of our human nature. Join Harry as he discovers the humanity in war and himself while uncovering the biggest mystery of all: Magic. WWII Historical References, Nazi Occultism, Epic Conflicts.
1. Prologue

**The Madness Within: Prologue**

by

QuantumPhonetics

_"The release of atomic energy has not created a new problem. It has merely made more urgent the necessity of solving an existing one."_ Albert Einstein, "Atomic War or Peace", Atlantic Monthly, November 1945

London, Ministry of Magic: Department of Mysteries, 3:17 A.M. August 31st, 1996

The footsteps were at first a dull throb, pulsating in turn with his heart. As he struggled to regain his breath the raven-haired young man slumped against the cold stone wall to the right. Although the faint glowing candles adorning the wall illuminated the dark hallway, it did nothing to soothe the dark thoughts revolving through his mind.

_How could he have possibly known about group 935? And what was the real purpose of that strange red glowing stone?_

While he pondered these mysteries Harry Potter afforded himself one luxury and closed his eyes to ease the throbbing headache he was experiencing.

14 13 05 12 19 41…..14 13 05 12 19 41…..14 13 05 12 19 41

"Bloody hell…", he breathed out as the familiar red numbers started to whirl around as soon as his eyes were closed.

Soon the numbers began to spin quite fast and he winced as he opened his brilliant green eyes. The glowing red numbers soon faded from his view and he shook his head lightly, his trademark long raven hair uncharacteristically flat upon his sweaty brow.

Had Harry been inclined to worry about his appearance he would have been astounded by the changes the last tumultuous year had wrought upon him. Gone was the innocent boyish quality that had endeared him to the female population of Hogwarts; it had been replaced with a determination and sorrow that lent years to his face. These were not the only changes that had affected this peculiar young man. Noticeably taller and with unruly shoulder length hair, Harry resembled his late Godfather Sirius more than his own father James, yet his sorrowful face still uncannily resembled the elder Potter.

Harry was suddenly broken out of his reverie by a loud crash down the hallway. The sounds of a spell salvo reached his ears and he knew that they would be upon him soon.

"Ah bollocks…he must really be peeved at me now," he muttered as he picked his weary body off the uncomfortable wall.

His doppelganger should have given him a few minutes respite, yet it seemed that this group was more highly trained than the last. The magical clone he had left down the hallway would have only a small fraction of his power and be a small distraction at best. Soon the sounds of battle had diminished and all Harry could hear was the soft thrum of the small stone he held in his cloak pocket. He knew that it would react to a gate if it was nearby, and the glowing numbers were an indication of a general location.

_Who would have thought that it would be here of all places?_

Before he could finish this thought the footsteps suddenly increased in volume and tempo and Harry glanced down the hallway to its source. Harry had no delusions that this could be an ally. The only people left in the Department of Mysteries were hardly friends. As the voices and footsteps got closer there was no mistaking Rufus Scrimgeour's severe tone reverberating off the cobbled stone walls. It seemed as though he was no longer being underestimated by his pursuers. From the sound it seemed as though Scrimgeour had amassed an entire armored hitwizard squad, and was directing them toward his location.

He already wore the marks of an intense conflict and his left arm hang uselessly at his side. It wouldn't be a fair fight; it rarely was in his case. Even though he could possibly hold a defensive position there was no point in stalling, time was of the essence. The dull red stone that burned against his thigh was another reminder of what was at stake. If the Ministry or even Voldemort gained possession of what Harry contained in his cloak pocket the consequences would be unfathomable.

Having caught his breath, he noticed a familiar door at the end of the opposite hallway. It was his destination and yet the uneasy feeling in his stomach did not abate. The room behind this door he loathed more than any other place on Earth. Even the Forbidden Forest or the Chamber of Secrets would have been a more welcoming location.

"Here goes nothing," Harry exclaimed to the seemingly empty hallway as he started to walk toward the heavy armored wooden door. The voices echoing around the hallway suddenly stopped and he noticed glowing balls of light illuminated against the far wall away from the door.

_They were coming around the corner from the opposite side as well! Another separate squad?_

Harry had no time to reflect about this turn of events as he realized that they would soon converge upon him. It seemed as if he would need one more distraction to allow him to access the mysterious room. The wand in his hand thrummed with anticipation and he readied his aim for the attack. As the first armored hitwizard turned the corner Harry unleashed a spell only two people had ever known, and one was long dead.

"Lux Invictus!"

It was a reminder of a simpler time, and despite the circumstances he had a slight grin on his face. It wasn't a very difficult spell and had no real defensive or offensive capabilities. Lux Invictus was an original spell conceived by Sirius himself and had a few useful applications. The most important, of which was producing a plethora of blinding light spheres that bounced off any surface; in this case the walls, the floor, even the hitwizard squad itself.

The unlucky hitwizard squad leader had begun to raise his arm in his direction but it was far too late. Harry knew it wouldn't do any good. The hundreds of balls of pure light erupted from his wand and immediately began to bounce around frantically like those rubber superballs Dudley used to play with in his youth. The first sphere hit the wizard full force in the face and he dropped like a sack of potatoes. The wizard was effectively blinded, and the numerous burns his face now sported added to the spell's potency.

Through the haze of glowing spheres he could barely see the silhouette of Scrimgeour waving his wand frantically in the air. The grin on Harry's face abruptly died when saw that they were particular wand movements that designated an attack.

"Squad Beta and Sigma…you have been authorized to use excessive force," screamed Rufus Scrimgeour, "just make sure that he is detained!"

The hitwizard squad immediately began to unleash a salvo of spellfire that even Harry, with his superb seeker reflexes, would have been hard pressed to dodge. Thankfully the lightshow provided an excellent distraction and the spells were fired blindly down the hall. Realizing that this was his only chance, Harry ran the opposite direction toward the door and once again readied his aim.

"Reducto!"

The door and even some of the wall simply disintegrated under the force of the spell. Silently thanking the "de-limiter" signet he wore on his right index finger, Harry burst through the remaining opening. In front of him in this circular room lay a familiar stone dais upon which a menacing veil covered gateway fluttered menacingly. His heart began to hammer in his chest as the visions of Sirius falling into the veil flashed before his eyes.

_Sirius…_

Shaking his head clear he stepped up to the stone dais and noticed that a glowing white light began to glow in the center of the veil. From within that light appeared the same glowing red numbers that had been a fixture in his life for over a year.

14 13 05 12 19 41….14 13 05 12 19 41….14 13 05 12 19 41

Within a few seconds the numbers had burned through the veil covering the arch and continued to spin, increasing in tempo with each passing second. Stopping only to make sure the Potter family signet was secured on his finger Harry stepped up to the dais. The hairs on the back of his neck began to raise and all he felt was a tingling sensation all over his body. The closer he moved to the gateway the more the strange stone in his pocket began to vibrate and radiate heat.

"Harry Potter! We have you surrounded!"

Harry didn't need to look to figure out who had shouted that last command. Quickly putting his hand in his pocket he retrieved the stone and held it in his left hand. Taking a deep breath he slowly turned around and even he couldn't keep the incredulous look off his face at what he saw. In front of Scrimgeour was an entire platoon arranged in attack positions, complete with a small contingent of armored goblins.

_How the bloody hell did he get the Goblins to cooperate?_

Standing at four feet tall, each goblin was adorned in blinding silver armor with matching jewel-encrusted hammer. To add to the ferocious image, each one stared at him with the utmost hate and a few even began to grind their pointed teeth together menacingly. A glittering symbol upon the lead goblin's breastplate almost made him take a step back when he realized who exactly this group of goblins represented. Harry Potter was now facing the Goblin Royal Guard, one of the most elite fighting groups in the world. And judging by the color and stripes on the hitwizard squad uniforms he was facing the human magical equivalent, the mysterious Unspeakable Combat Unit.

"Harry Potter you will drop your wand and walk slowly toward us," proclaimed the Minister, "or we will execute force!"

Although he could see over 20 wands pointed at his heart, the faces of the UCU soldiers belayed their nervousness. Even the goblins were subdued in their normal bloodlust and held back for further instructions. Clearing his throat Harry looked directly at Scrimgeour and one last look at the red glowing stone in his hand.

"What I do…what I have done," replied Harry with a sad smile, "I did for wizardkind, for mankind."

Not expecting any sort of reply to his confession Harry began to raise his right arm to submit his wand. The leader of the hitwizard squad, now sporting several nasty burns on his face, simply leered at him and began to move forward to subdue the young wizard. When he was but a few feet away Harry looked straight past his shoulder at Scrimgeour. The red stone in his hand now began to shake uncontrollably and a red haze enveloped his view. In his mind's eye the scruffy wide-eyed Minister of Magic was replaced by a hazy smiling visage of his former mentor Albus Dumbledore. As if he were mimicking his thoughts both he and Dumbledore smiled in unison. The pull from the stone toward the gate increased exponentially and he was jerked back into reality. The image quickly disappeared and Harry knew that this would be his final chance at providing a message to the others. He lowered his head and soon no one could tell where his gaze lay.

"A great man once told me," whispered Harry, "that life is but one of many great adventures."

The words seemed to float around the room as if magic and felt heavy on the shoulders of the two groups. Scrimgeour scowled and remained silent yet Harry felt certain that he would transcribe what was said and that those transcripts would fall into the hands of the Order. The pull of the stone was now becoming unbearable and Scrimgeour made a motion to apprehend the young wizard. As the soldiers came within a few feet of where he stood he looked up abruptly with a grin on his face and clenched the glowing red stone still nestled in his hand.

"Death…" yelled Harry just before thrusting the stone into the swirling red vortex , "is just the beginning!"

With a flash of red light Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was gone.

*This is a prologue to my first story. Please review constructively and I shall decide whether to continue this story based on the reviews.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners (Treyarch & J.K. Rowling respectively). The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Madness Within: Chapter 1**

by

QuantumPhonetics

"_May there not be methods of using explosive energy incomparably more intense than anything heretofore discovered? Might not a bomb no bigger than an orange be found to possess a secret power to destroy a whole block of buildings—nay, to concentrate the force of a thousand tons of cordite and blast a township at a stroke?_ " Winston Leonard Spencer Churchill, 'Shall We All Commit Suicide?' . Pall Mall, September 1924

London, St. James Park/Westminster , 2:13 P.M. May 12th, 1941

The buzzing started as mild annoyance, a fluttering sound on the edges of his consciousness. Even with his eyes closed Harry could feel the sound coming from all directions. The mysterious red swirling numbers had vanished and were replaced with a sharp tingle behind his eyeballs. Taking a deep breath he slowly opened his eyes and almost immediately closed them because of the glare. All around him was pure unadulterated white, seemingly stretching out for eternity. As the buzzing receded from his mind Harry began to feel an intensely strong pain spreading into his limbs and every area of his body.

According to popular belief, exceeding the known limitations of magic would invariably lead to some form of spatial distortion; although the true range of this anomaly wasn't truly understood. While Harry only understood the basics he did realize that meant that there might be a certain amount of pain involved with this process.

If there was anything that Harry Potter was accustomed to it was pain. It was a never-ending constant in his life, an affirmation of the trail and tribulations of his dangerous albeit short life. It felt as if it as seeping into his very soul; even his bones felt brittle underneath his skin. As it were he was content to lay on this mysterious springy surface and try to figure out what had happened_. _

He couldn't entirely be certain if the gate had worked according to plan or if he had truly embraced death. The white expanse was consistent with modern portrayals of the afterlife, yet the physical pain was a testament to his status among the living. Without any reference to the real world Harry began to assume the worst case scenario.

"Am I dead?" croaked out Harry as he delicately touched his sore throat.

A soft chuckle to his right caught him by surprise and his eyes flew open. Numerous grey shapes and colors had begun to emerge from the white expanse. Blinking a few times Harry's vision began to slowly recover and he became acutely aware of a decidedly female presence kneeling over him. A familiar floral scent washed over his senses and he subconsciously started to relax in its presence.

"Are you allright, sir?"

_Kill the spare…._

Harry's eyes widened and his reply hitched in his throat. Where had that come from? That was one memory that he had not wanted to dwell on ever again. Something about this voice seemed to have a connection with events in his past. Covering his eyes from the now visible sun Harry took his first good look at the girl kneeling above him.

"Sorry to have distur…", intoned Harry before the words died upon his lips.

A flash of recognition at her pretty face brought back the hazy image of a blonde girl cloaked in the silky shadows of an impossibly dark labyrinth, with the backdrop of a medieval castle in the soft moonlight. He soon gasped when he glanced at those mirthful eyes. A single drop of azure in an ocean of silver. It was no mistaking it; he was staring into the eyes of one Fleur Delacour.

A million questions started to twirl in his head but Harry knew it didn't matter.

_Why the hell did the gate not work?_

The resonance between the red stone and the gate should have been an indication that the trip was possible. And yet here he stood in some random park with Fleur Delacour. He was expecting to arrive at the gate's destination point, yet it seemed all that had occurred was a particularly painful bout of apparition.

As if by instinct Harry thrust his hand in his pocket. Expecting the familiar weight and warmth of the mysterious stone he was rewarded with an empty pocket instead.

_The stone! It….vanished?_

"Are you sure you're fine, sir?", asked Fleur again as she stood up and backed away to let him stand up. "There was a flash of red light and you came hurtling through the arch."

Harry slowly got to his feet and looked over to where she was pointing. The stone architecture, the unusual runes inscribed upon the opening; everything about the park's gate was identical to the one he had entered only moments before.

_That's the arrival gate that corresponds to the one in the Ministry! But why would the destination be a park?_

Shaking his head of these thoughts Harry turned back to Fleur and finally took in his surroundings and the young woman in front of him. As he examined her unusually outdated clothing and hairstyle his eyes began to be drawn to the curvature of her body and the sun seemed to radiate around the platinum curls that cascaded down her back. A familiar tingle in the back of his mind soon jolted his attention from Fleur's presence and the feeling diminished almost completely. He always had a very rare and unusual affinity for blocking out any form of magical compulsion, including the Unforgivable Imperius curse. The faint presence of the Veela aura proved she was indeed the former TriWizard tournament opponent he remembered.

Harry nodded to himself. "I thought you were in France right now. England's not exactly the safest place in the world right now you know."

"I…well my family had to flee from France earlier this year after the invasion started," replied a very confused Fleur. "The attacks have been coming frequently recently."

"Wait…there have been attacks in London? And an invasion in France?"

"Are you sure you haven't hit your head sir?", Fluer frowned. "The German forces occupied France months ago and Churchill has already set martial law in the city."

The news hit Harry like blows from a sledgehammer. German invasion? Churchill…Winston Churchill? These were all historical names and events that he had studied in primary school. Events that had happened half a century ago but still had lasting repercussions on the entire world.

"Allright Fleur, you need to tell me what's going on," glared Harry. "Is Voldemort behind the attacks? When did they happen?"

Fluer looked up, and frowned uneasily. "I think you might have me mistaken for someone else, sir. My name is Appoline. And who is this Volde…mort?"

_WHAT?_

Harry ignored her question as he felt the breath rush out of him. As she had said the name there was no flicker of recognition in her eyes, not even a slight physical reaction to a name that only a handful of people in the world could say without apprehension. She almost appeared to taste the foul word on her lips, as if it were something she had previously never encountered. Even as he stared at her in surprise he began to feel a very nauseous sensation in the pit of his stomach. In all his experiences that feeling was always followed by an evil presence, usually Voldemort or one of his lackeys. However, the usual blinding pain and heat that originated from his scar was suspiciously absent.

_Had Voldemort found a way to weaken or break the connection?_

Besides the Priori Incantem his mental connection was one of the few advantages Harry had over the Dark Lord. Occlumency was not his strongest skill and the connection was the only barrier preventing Voldemort from entering his mind. If the information he knew regarding the gates or the stone was placed in the Dark Lord's hand, the effect would be tantamount to utter and complete defeat.

Soon the feeling faded and was replaced with an eerily quiet lull that fell upon the park and its residents. Everything included the chirping of the birds in the nearby trees ground to a halt. It was as if the magical saturation in the air was increasing slightly and affecting the surrounding area. Finally it reached a level that even the Fluer doppelganger noticed the change in the atmosphere and began to look back and forth trying to ascertain the origin of this phenomenon.

"This…this… is just wrong," Harry said, drawing his wand with his right arm in one fluid movement.

Although Harry had very limited use of his left arm, his dominant wand arm remained in adequate condition. He immediately lowered his center of gravity and dropped into a modified Eastern European dueling stance. It had been the same once that Dumbledore had used briefly against Voldemort in the Ministry and Harry had emulated the form after studying it countless times in a pensieve.

The moment Harry drew his wand Fleur's eyes grew to the width of saucers and she took in a sharp breath.

Taking a step back she pointed directly at Harry's wand. "You…you're a wiz-"

BOOOOM!

Just as she said the last word a massive explosive sound tore around them as the ground almost immediately after began shaking. The imposter Fleur had not been ready for the apparent attack and fell into Harry as he swayed in his guard. He held onto her as she grabbed his cloak and the ground continued to sway back and forth from the concussive blasts. Even as he breathed in that oh-so-familiar scent of her platinum hair he could see the trails of smoke appearing over the trees in the near distance. Just as soon as it had started the explosions halted and the eerie silence once again reigned over the park.

As Fake Fleur pulled away from Harry's embrace he noticed a slight red tinge on her cheeks and she averted her eyes from him.

"I…I apologize. I didn't know you were a wizard", she softly intoned. "I was a bit shocked I'm afraid."

As she spoke Harry's eyes scanned the surrounding area. The people in the park were all running in one direction and it seemed to be in the direction of the blasts. Normally during a Death Eater attack people would run in the opposite direction of the threat.

_Well…this is unusual._

Harry frowned and turned to the mysterious girl once he couldn't detect any magical signatures or threats. "Listen, I have to get out of here. I need to contact the Order and try to figure out where the attacks are originating from. And you need to get to Delacour manor before another wave of attacks happen."

Fake Fleur gaped at him and her eyes widened. "How did you-"

OOOOAAAAAAAOOOOOO! OOOOAAAAAAAOOOOOO!

Once again she was interrupted, this time with a blaring air horn that sounded very familiar. He had heard that sound from somewhere yet he couldn't accurately describe what it was. He was brought out of his thoughts when the slightly shorter girl grabbed his hand and started to pull him to the direction of the trails of smoke.

"Merde! We have to go right now!"

The panic in her voice quickly stopped Harry's rebuttal and he quickly fell into pace with her. As they burst through the park onto the streets of Winchester Harry could see the devastation that the attack had wrought upon the city. Fires blazed unchecked on the streets and entire houses were demolished completely. As they ran past he could even smell the acrid smoke wafting from the twisted metal husk of what appeared to once be a double decker bus. Rubble was strewn upon the streets haphazardly and they had to watch their steps every few feet. Within a mile Harry noticed that groups of people were converging on what appeared to be an opening to the London Tube system. It was only at the subway entrance where the other survivors were queuing to enter that he realized how unusual everything appeared. The contemporary Victorian style clothing, architecture, even the classic autos that were scattered across the streets; everything was foreign to his senses.

As he reached the queue he noticed something in a passing refuse bin and he immediately slowed, simultaneously yanking his hand from the girl's grasp and coming to a complete stop. Looking into the bin he saw a lone newspaper lying innocently on top, half of it torn away. What had caught Harry's attention was the printed date on the ruined paper: April 12, 1941.

_Holy shit…_

The sounds of the airhorn and the yelling around him disappeared as he tried to understand what had happened. Harry stared at the date until his eyes started to water and his hands started to shake until he could hardly read it anymore. The date itself was enough to make the blood in his veins turn to ice, yet there was something even more troubling about the numbers. The sequence of red numbers that had plagued him for the last year, 14 13 05 12 19 41, weren't some geographical location as he had previously thought.

_14:13, May 12__th__, 1941! The numbers reflect a _**date**_ not coordinates!_

"…are you listening? We have to go!"

He was rocked out of his thoughts when the French witch grasped his arm with her slender hands. Her face screamed impatience and concern, yet he began to look past the emotions to notice the very subtle differences between Appoline and her counterpart Fleur. If they shared the same features than this was more than likely Fleur's ancestor, especially considering they seemed to share the same slight mannerisms. It wasn't until he could literally taste the pheromones on his tongue that he realized she had been turning her Veela aura on full blast to get his attention.

Harry growled back reflexively as once again the tingle in the back of his mind disappeared. Although it had only been used to gain his attention the feeling of compulsion was not a very agreeable emotion. In his eyes the feeling was one step behind the Imperius. Memories of the duel in the Ministry of Magic atrium and his subsequent possession at the hand of Voldemort floated to the surface of his consciousness.

Shaking his head of that painful encounter Harry snapped his head back toward the witch, "Stop laying it on so thick with the aura Fle…I mean Appoline."

Appoline simply stared at him in amazement. "How did you do that? You shouldn't have been able to resist the effects so easily!"

"I'm used to similar effects," Harry simply grinned in response.

"But..but…that should have been impossible!"

Harry chuckled lightly and ran his remaining good hand through his untamable raven hair. "Wouldn't be the first time someone has said that to me."

Appoline simply stared at him in amazement before nodding silently. Taking that as a confirmation Harry began to lead her toward the entrance. It had dawned on him that the subway transit system had been constructed into a makeshift shelter. If that was the case then the attacks must have been occurring at a very continuous basis. It seemed as if the people had already become accustomed to the rampant devastation across the city.

Just as they were about to cross the threshold of the entrance the familiar nauseous feeling erupted in the pit of Harry's stomach, causing him to stop once again. Within a few seconds the air once again became saturated with magic and he began to feel that same tingling feeling upon his skin.

"I think we should get ou-"

A high pitched squeal pierced his last few words and almost instantaneously afterward a massive explosion erupted from the top of a local church a hundred meters away. Harry grabbed the French witch by the waist a moment before the concussion from the blast blew them into the street. Within moments all types of debris began to rain upon them and a dust cloud enveloped the rest of the street. Once the noise of the blast and the debris faded the world was enveloped by the same eerie silence they had encountered in the park.

"Arrghhh…feels like I got hit by a hundred bludgers," Harry groaned as he lay on the ground, one arm around Appoline as she lay on top of him. It would have been quite a compromising position had the circumstances been different. As it were he gently nudged the witch and she began to stir in his arms. Her eyes slid open and noticed the rather unusual situation they were in.

"Hey there …are you allright?," Harry softly asked when their eyes met.

Almost immediately she rolled off of him and stood up with an embarrassed look upon her face.

"I…err…apologize..Mr...um…what was your name again, sir?"

A small grin began to form on his face. "Harry. Just Harry."

He slowly stood up and began to brush off the dust that clung to his form. After a cursory glance of all his appendages nothing seemed to be out of order. He would have a number of bruises but there didn't seem to be any major damage. His left arm was still in bad shape but nothing could really be done about that now.

Convinced that she hadn't suffered any sort of injury Harry turned toward the direction where the blast originated. The dust had begun to disperse slowly and they noticed a small figure huddled in front the destroyed edifice. Harry began to take a few steps forward when the silence was pierced by an anguished cry. It appeared to be a little girl and she was sobbing over the unmoving form of another larger figure. Harry began to slowly walk toward the distraught young girl with Appoline closely in tow. When they came within a few meters both Appoline and Harry realized that the twisted figure underneath the sobbing girl must have been her mother.

_Sweet Merlin…she can't be more than eight years old…_

Appoline began to move forward to console the child but Harry stopped her with a silent look. He slowly shook his head. His life had been fraught with despair and loss; he knew that the child needed time to accept the loss and that any pity would fall upon deaf ears. Slowly he walked to the girl and kneeled in front of her. She looked at him in surprise; she had been so absorbed in her emotions that she didn't even notice them approach.

Instead of making any sound, Harry simply put his hand on her shoulder and looked into her tear filled eyes. For nearly a minute the small girl and Harry said nothing and simply stared at each other. After what seemed like an eternity he nodded sadly. The little girl immediately jumped into Harry's embrace and started to sob uncontrollably. He stayed in that position for nearly five minutes as the girl poured out all her anguish and anger. In the background Appoline wrapped her arms around herself and looked away with tears in her eyes as the sirens faded in the distance.

The moment was interrupted by an ominous creaking sound directly overhead. The remaining part of the church had begun to sway and was beginning to crack under its own weight.

Appoline frowned and turned her attention to the sky. The frown soon turned to abject terror and she ran toward the young wizard. "Harry! We have to go now…this entire building is going to collapse!

Harry took one quick glance at the remaining church above and tried to stand up. Unfortunately the young girl squirmed in his grasp and broke free after a few seconds, immediately clutching the broken form of her mother again.

Harry let out a small cry of exasperation. "Listen! We have to go! This place isn't safe!"

"NO! I won't leave Mommy!" His reply fell on deaf ears as the girl started crying into her mother's chest.

"If we don't leave right now all of us will be killed!" a distraught Appoline screamed as she grabbed Harry and tried to pull him back.

CRAAAAAACK!

His reply hadn't left his lips when the entire top part of the church steeple snapped clean off and began its inevitable descent toward the trio. Within a few seconds they would all be engulfed in a few metric tons of glass, wood, and stone.

_Shit! Shit! SHIT!_

As he stood and stared up at the impending impact Appoline rushed to the ground and covered the little girl with her own body. For some reason his body wouldn't move and he felt an unusual vibrating sensation from the wand in his pocket. That second seemed to stretch into a minute and a familiar red haze engulfed his vision. Images began to flash in front of his eyes, almost too fast to comprehend. A castle bathroom. A young bushy haired girl. A loud red-haired boy. A monstrous troll. The red haze soon began to fade and the world seemed to speed up in the process.

It didn't matter to Harry. He knew what he would have to do. Eyes suddenly alight in a green glow and a ferocious grin on his face he whipped out his wand and thrust it up into the sky.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

A flash of light accompanied the shout and a force of raw magical energy erupted from the source, the shockwave spreading outward and shattering every window on the street that was still intact. The shards of glass began to rain down on the ruined streets below like rain; the sound of a hundred tiny bells echoing through the street. It was soon replaced by a strong buzzing sound, almost as if the very air was vibrating.

Expecting the worst, Appoline opened her eyes and was struck speechless by the sight above her. The young wizard had fallen to one knee, yet his face and wand were pointing up to the sky defiantly, the strain evident in his pained visage. Only a meter above him floated the steeple of the church, which dwarfed the trio and cast half the street in shadow. She could feel the waves of magical power flowing off Harry yet he seemed to be faltering slightly.

Harry glanced at her and grit his teeth in exertion. "Get her out of here! I can't hold it much longer!"

"But…but I ca-"

Harry snapped his head toward her and the words died in her throat. His normally bright green eyes glowed with such unrestrained power and small currents of what appeared to be pure magic had begun to seep through the very pores of his skin.

"I SAID GO!"

The shout broke her out her stupor and she started to drag the young girl away from the impact zone. The young girl was equally surprised and provided no resistance as she was dragged away to safety. Once he saw that the two girls were a safe distance away Harry's attention returned to the massive structure a few feet above his head.

_Damn it…. I can't hold it any longer! _

He had never felt such a strain on his body, it quite literally felt as if his whole body would be torn asunder. The brittle feeling he had felt after accessing the gate was now magnified ten times over and his muscles had begun to shake almost uncontrollably. His wand had begun to smoke and small cracks began to crisscross the entire shaft. He instinctively knew that within a minute his magic would not be able to hold up the structure any longer. The only way he would survive would be a massive exertion of power; enough to overcome the immense inertia and mass of the structure. Even as his very body protested the effort Harry craned his neck up toward the sky and began to draw upon every drop of magical power his body could provide. Within a few moments his wand tip begun to glow with a blinding light; the cracks becoming filled with light like rivulets of water flowing down a window pane.

_One…Last…PUSH!_

"ARRRGGGHHHHHH!"

A blinding light exploded from Harry's wand and another massive shockwave erupted from the epicenter followed by an earthshattering impact that shook the very foundation of the buildings nearby. The tremors stopped a few seconds later and once again the street was blanketed by a huge cloud of dust. All that remained was the sound of falling rubble and rustle of wind as it blew through the street, small particles of dust circling through its wake. The latent magic in the air did not disperse as quickly and Appoline could feel the saturation of energy on her skin a moment later. The young girl was still crying uncontrollably and held onto the slender French witch as if she were a lifeline.

"Shhh..its allright. Everything is going to be allright," she softly cooed into the young girl's ear.

Slowly but surely the girl and the dust began to settle in unison and all that remained was an occasional whimper from the face buried in Appoline's shoulder. Convinced that the young girl was physically stable she craned her neck over the hood of the car to see what had happened to Harry.

"Mon Dieu….", she breathed out as she saw the destruction the young wizard had wrought. The church steeple had been thrust into a building like a nail in a piece of wood and it hung precipitately at a slight angle. Every façade within a twenty meter distance of the impact had shattered and the entire street had been uprooted. In the center of this destruction a lone figure was on his knees, smoke wafting from his arms as they remained limp beside him. His head was turned downward and Appoline couldn't tell if he was conscious. She was about to call to his form before a violent cough racked his frame and he swayed on his knees. Harry tried to get up but he couldn't even move his arms; even breathing was difficult and his lungs burned with every breath.

_I…I…feel like I…was hit…with the Cruciatus._

"Harry!" She immediately jumped to her feet and sprinted toward his side. As she fell to her knees beside him she smelled a coppery scent and a metallic taste filled her mouth. Looking down she gasped at the large amount of blood that was pooling at his feet. Tears filled her eyes as she noticed the droplets of blood came from his right hand. It was completely shredded, the remnants of his wand imbedded in his flesh. The explosion of power had overloaded the wand and it had exploded in his hand, causing massive damage. As Harry looked up she could his unfocused gaze and his skin had turned a ghostly pallor.

"Is…is…she all…right?" His voice rasped shakily as the muscles in his face began to twitch uncontrollably.

Her fingers shook as she held his head in her hands and her voice waivered slightly. "Yes… yes she'll be fine."

Harry winced slightly from the pain which was momentarily replaced by a small weary grin.

_She made it…_

"Good…that's good."

With those last few words Harry Potter's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his vision was engulfed by darkness, Appoline's scream echoing in his ears.

*Please review if possible so that it may encourage me to continue this story.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners (Treyarch & J.K. Rowling respectively). The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Madness Within: Chapter 2 **

by

QuantumPhonetics

"It is my earnest hope - indeed the hope of all mankind - that from this solemn occasion a better world shall emerge out of the blood and carnage of the past, a world founded upon faith and understanding, a world dedicated to the dignity of man and the fulfillment of his most cherished wish for freedom, tolerance and justice." General Douglas Macarthur, Supreme Allied Commander of South-West Pacific (1945)

London, Underground Tube Station, 1:41 P.M. May 22nd, 1941

Beep….Beep….Beep

"….extensive internal hemorrhaging..."

Beep….Beep….Beep

"….fragments….fusing into the bone itself…."

"….regeneration on a scale I've never seen before…."

Beep….BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP...

A myriad of voices and sounds began to filter into his consciousness as Harry struggled to open his eyes amidst the lightheadedness he was experiencing. His body felt unusually energetic and the brittle feeling had all but vanished. Besides the unusual throbbing sensation in his right hand Harry felt completely relaxed; even his left arm was now noticeably devoid of any pain. The soothing murmur of the strange voices and an occasional distant rumble soon began to lull Harry back to sleep. Just as the edges of his glossy vision began to fill with darkness once again the image of Appoline's face and the young girl pierced through it with vibrant clarity.

_What happened to them?_

Instantly Harry's eyes sprung wide open and he was accosted with the image of a trio of surprised hazy faces staring back down at him. It would not be the first time that he had been captured; the image of an ominous graveyard and Voldemort's reptilian face sprang to the front of his mind. Harry's eyes hardened perceptively and instinctively his hand reached for his pocket wand holster. The sudden reaction was halted almost instantly by what appeared to be thick constricting metal straps.

_Oh crap!_

Harry began to thrash violently against his restraints and the small number of unusual silver instruments by his bedside instantaneously reacted. Within moments the delicate instruments began to vibrate violently and emit a shrill grinding noise. The noise reached an even higher crescendo as the tingle in his right hand was replaced with an unfamiliar burning sensation. The metal straps groaned in protest and blood began to drip from underneath the visibly weakening restraints.

"Please, you have to stop moving!" Appoline cried as she grasped his shoulder tightly.

The familiar voice was enough to halt his movements and he finally noticed the concerned witch in his steadily clearer peripheral vision. Harry relaxed and dropped his head back onto the pillow. He slowly exhaled as the mysterious green glow in his eyes receded and the magical saturation in the air faded. Her presence had a calming effect on the young wizard and he focused his attention toward his surroundings.

The room he was currently being held in reminded him of a catacomb; the unadorned concrete walls drab and aesthetically unappealing. Harry could detect a faint musty smell that permeated the room and the few scant pieces of furniture were covered in a layer of fine dust. A distant rumble shook the curved walls slightly and a shard of grey concrete dislodged from the ceiling and fell upon his chest.

As his eyes traced the now enlarged crack in the ceiling he allowed a miniscule amount of his magic to slowly diffuse into the room, encompassing the three individuals crowding his rather dingy bed. Over the past year Dumbledore had begun to teach him how to observe the intent of magically inclined individuals and how to detect ambient magical fluctuations. Although useful in its own right, this technique had originally only been a precursor skill to the study of Legilimancy. As he "tasted" the latent magic in the air he could not detect any malice amongst the individuals in the room. Wherever he was it seemed as if they meant him no harm.

After a cursory glance and a small smile toward the French witch his gaze diverted toward the remaining two occupants of the room. The first was a frail elderly woman who, despite her small smile, was looking at Harry as if he was a particularly interesting specimen under display in a museum. The curious gaze soon turned to disapproval when she noticed the drops of blood splayed upon the eggshell colored linens.

"Oh…that won't be acceptable young man! A few moments awake and already you have begun to injure yourself!"

"Ehrm…sorry about that," Harry sheepishly exclaimed while averting his gaze.

A ghost of a smile flashed upon the elderly witch's face. "Well at least you have more manners than the other soldiers. Now lay back dear and I'll check the damage to your wrists."

Harry only nodded as she drew a wand from her nurse's outfit and deftly spun it in a few circles. The restraints popped open and she began to wash the blood away from the new wounds.

With her attention firmly fixated upon his new injuries Harry tilted his head toward the room's last silent occupant. The elderly man sat in a worn high backed chair and his hands were folded neatly on his lap. Resplendent blue robes, half-mooned spectacles, long white beard; he could have been easily mistaken for a younger version of Dumbledore. His slightly gnarled features showed the evidence of a difficult existence, yet his vibrant blue eyes shone with unrepressed mirth and intelligence. A wave of nostalgia cascaded over him as the elderly man smiled in a grandfatherly fashion and that familiar twinkle in his eyes shone brightly.

"Ah…I was wondering when your attention would turn toward me," the Dumbledore lookalike stated matter-of-factly. "I expected it to take far longer, especially with two beautiful women in our midst."

Appoline averted her view and a red twinge covered her cheeks while the nurse continued her diagnoses with a roll of her eyes. Harry could only stare in shock as his preconceived notions of this Dumbledore doppelganger dissolved in front of his eyes.

_Ok…this is really getting weird._

The pseudo Dumbledore simply laughed at his expression. "Seems like the proverbial cat caught your tongue, ay lad?"

Harry stared in surprised silence as the elderly man continued to chuckle lightly.

"Oh Aberforth…stop harassing the boy already!" The elderly matron had finished washing the wounds and now looked at the other man disapprovingly. "He's been through enough trauma these past few days without having to deal with any of your funny business."

"In these dark times a bit of humor should always be appreciated my dear Doris," the elder wizard cheekily replied. The mediwitch simply shook her head in exasperation and returned to her work.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts as Aberforth's relaxed posture assumed a more rigid stance and his mischievous grin was replaced with a serious expression.

"Now Harry….it was Harry wasn't it?"

_How the hell did he know…wait…_

Harry snapped his head toward Appoline with a sharp glare and she sheepishly avoided his accusing gaze. Sighing lightly he tilted his head back toward Aberforth.

"There is no reason for you to be alarmed," a bemused Aberforth exclaimed. "Young Appoline here has already informed me of your name…as well as your recent exploits. Rest assured that we will cause you no harm while you are under our care. My name is Aberforth and the lovely lady tending to you is our resident mediwitch, Doris Pomfrey."

At the mention of the elderly healer's surname Harry's eyes widened in shock.

_Could she be related to Madame Pomfrey?_

Harry was about to voice his retort when a particularly strong rumble emanated from the concrete walls. The two women reacted accordingly and glanced upward simultaneously toward the perceived threat while Aberforth kept his keen gaze focused on the young wizard. As if by instinct Harry's bandaged right hand flew toward his pocket in search of his trusty wand. Unfortunately both his cloak and wand seemed to have been discarded; the only thing Harry Potter wore now was a thin hospital gown. As the vibrations faded Harry visibly relaxed and turned his attention back toward the elder wizard. Harry's subconscious movements had not been ignored and the elder wizard was now staring at Harry with a calculating gaze.

"You have the markings of a duelist," Aberforth suddenly exclaimed. "A class three at the minimum if the reaction speed is any indication. Possibly even a higher class with the amount of magical energy that you can produce."

Harry returned his stare with an indecipherable look in his eyes. The attacks in the Ministry of Magic had only taken place a mere month ago and the memories remained fresh in his mind. His demeanor darkened slightly and he looked away from Aberforth's inquisitive gaze.

Aberforth leaned forward and continued questioning Harry despite his obvious discomfort. "What is the name of your master? How long have you had an apprenticeship?

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I've never really studied any proper dueling. I've just always seemed to have good luck, that's all," Harry replied truthfully.

"But…but…that's impossible!" Appoline cried out in disbelief from his bedside. "The MEO readings were off the scale!

Harry looked back at her in surprise and confusion. "What the hell is an MEO?"

"Magical Energy Output," Doris explained. "It's a standard test that measures the potential magical output of an individual as well as charts their magic use over a brief period of time."

"So what does that have to do with my dueling prowess then?"

"Normally we would be able to discern the magical potential of an individual by examining their wand or other focus device," Doris replied in a very McGonagallesque tone. "Since that was impossible in your case; we had to ascertain your power in a different fashion. I believe you know what a pensieve is?"

Harry frowned and looked up uneasily. "I've used one before if that is what you're asking."

Doris nodded and continued. "My assistant Appoline provided her memory of your actions last week and we were able to take an accurate reading of the event. The spike in magical potential during those few seconds eclipsed the limits on our measuring devices. And this power was produced while you were already experiencing extended magical fatigue."

"Only capable duelists and certain powerful individuals score highly on the MEO tests," Aberforth elaborated. "We also encountered evidence of physical injury which clearly indicated some form of magical combat."

A look of comprehension dawned on Harry's face and he turned to Aberforth. "Wait…so this test was done through a memory? Wouldn't using my wand be a lot easier?"

"Ah…now we come to the crux of the matter," replied Aberforth. "The reason we had to use a pensieve to accurately gauge your magic potential was that your wand could not be accurately measured. In fact, at the time of that event your wand ceased to exist, at least in its original form."

"What happened to my wand? Is it missing?"

Aberforth remained silent and instead slowly nodded at Doris. She took his right hand and began to unravel the bandages that covered it.

As the last strand was removed Harry gasped in surprise. "This…can't be real!"

His right hand was glowing faintly from a number of blood red shards that were imbedded in his skin. If it wasn't for the glow he probably wouldn't have even noticed the fragments. As he flexed his fingers he could feel a faint tingle in his hand. The shards of his wand must have punctured the skin, yet there was no indication of any scar tissue or damage.

"I see you've noticed the lack of any physical damage to your hand," Doris stated sadly. "Although the damage was quite extensive your muscular tissue began to regenerate at an exponential rate. We believe that the solidified phoenix feather fragments are actively merging into your cardiovascular and musculoskeletal systems."

Harry frowned and then brought his hand up to his face. "How is this even possible?"

"In all honesty even we cannot explain this unusual phenomenon," Doris explained. "Foreign objects in the body are normally actively rejected by the body's immune system, yet your body has been integrating the shards; even utilizing their latent regenerative abilities."

"But…but…what about my magic? If I don't have a wand I can't-"

His rant ended abruptly as Aberforth rose up from his chair and began to pace back and forth in front of his bed. "In theory the fragments would still be a focus for your magic. Have you ever performed any type of accidental or wandless magic?"

Harry nodded while still staring at his hand in fascination.

"Although the wand casing was destroyed it should still be possible to use your magic since the phoenix feather shards remain intact. Your body itself has become the focus of your magic. Theoretically, using a wand in your condition now might actually be a handicap."

"So I'll be able to use magic?" Harry looked at Aberforth with hope in his eyes.

Doris' small smile confirmed Harry's suspicions. "If what we believe is truly correct, than you'll be able to use magic even more extensively without a focus limiting your potential. However, without a focal tool it will become increasingly difficult to control your magic."

Aberforth stopped pacing and had a contemplative look on his face. "Wandless magic isn't exactly my specialty. Though it pains me to say it I believe that my brother would be best suited to help you deal with your…condition."

Harry looked up in surprise and was about speak when his eyes became unfocused. The same nauseous feeling that he experienced in the park had returned, yet it had increased in intensity.

_The last time I had….oh shit!_

Seconds later a muffled explosive sound erupted from the grey walls and a massive tremor shook the small room. The three occupants of the room exchanged worried glances as the vibrations slowly diminished in frequency. Flakes of grey concrete began to fall softly from the ceiling like snow as the dust began to settle. Within a few seconds a familiar siren began to wail from down the hallway.

Aberforth reacted almost immediately and pulled him out of the bed. "Harry! We need to evacuate this station right now! Go grab your things on the table in the closet and meet us outside when you're done. Hurry!"

Appoline stepped forward in response. "But…he might not have recovered fully! He just barely regained consciousness!"

"It doesn't matter! The warning sirens only activate if the structure is in eminent danger of collapse! We must leave immediately!"

The tone of his voice demanded compliance and both witches began to collect anything of value in the room. Harry wavered on his feet and stumbled into the storage space. The only items in the room were a few old chairs and pile of clothes on a desk in the corner. Although his jeans, pullover, and white trainers remained, his torn and bloodied cloak had been replaced with a nondescript black travel cloak. He quickly pulled off the worn hospital gown and changed into the apparel. The klaxons continued to wail in the background as Harry hurried back into the room.

Aberforth looked over impatiently from the doorway. "Are you all set? We are going to be headed down the transit line to the next station. Follow me as closely as possible. Understood?"

Harry nervously fingered the unusual ring he carried on his left index finger and only nodded. Now that the stone had mysteriously vanished and his wand had been destroyed the only thing that Harry carried with him was the Potter family signet. It had been a gift from Sirius a few days before the battle at the Ministry. A trinket of peculiar origins; the ring was one of the precious few links Harry had to his family. He glanced one more time at the engraved ring before he followed the remarkably mobile wizard and mediwitch through the doorway, Appoline at his heels.

The entire structure seemed to be an improvised underground hospital. Images of hospital beds and the smell of disinfectant assaulted Harry's senses as he ran down the ward. Within moments the numerous doors lining the hallway opened and both patients and mediwitches began fleeing down the hall in tandem; the mass of people increasing every second. The mob soon began to push them forward in a panic toward the exit and Harry almost lost sight of the elderly wizard. He regained sight of the flamboyantly dressed wizard and the healer once they entered what appeared to be a long subway tunnel. Only a handful of lights decorating the walls helped penetrate the oily darkness of the tunnel shaft.

"Harry! Come here quickly!" Aberforth motioned from fifty meters up the tunnel. As Harry began to walk forward beside Appoline he stopped in mid step. The ominous nauseous feeling had once more erupted from his stomach and he grabbed Appoline's hand before she could take another step.

_NO! Not here! Not right now!_

BOOOOOOM!

A massive explosion rocked the ceiling of the tunnel, the vibrations sending quite a few people sprawling onto the ground. As Harry reoriented himself he heard a sudden crackling sound. A sense of déjà vu enveloped the young wizard as he turned to Appoline.

"If we don't get ou-"

FWOOOM!

A thunderclap drowned out his words as an avalanche of debris instantly caved in from the ceiling. A group of people that had been heading toward Aberforth were engulfed almost instantaneously; there wasn't even enough time for them to cry out. When the noise of the shifting rubble subsided Harry looked over to the destruction the cave in had produced. The entire tunnel had been blocked completely by twisted hulks of metal and concrete. Although the majority of people had escaped the destruction, a handful of people remained trapped with him behind the wall of debris. Harry carefully walked toward the wall and beheld an image that would remain ingrained in his mind for the rest of his life.

_Oh Merlin…_

A small child's arm thrust out of the debris, still clutching a teddy bear in its tiny fist. The dirty brown fur was turning a murky red color from the blood dripping from her mangled hand. Harry fell to his knees and began to dig furiously to try to save the young child. He had barely made a dent in the debris before a slender hand fell on his shoulder.

"Harry…she…you have to stop….please!" Appoline implored with tears in her eyes.

"I have to try damn it!" Harry only briefly glanced at her before resuming his efforts.

Appoline's hand wavered slightly and she lowered her arm slowly. She turned her head and looked away as a tear fell from her eye onto his shoulder.

Harry stopped his rushed digging and sighed deeply. "Why?"

"Harry….I…"

He stood up slowly and turned to face the French witch. "Why? Why are they killing all of these innocent people?"

She gasped and almost took an involuntary step backward. The young wizard's eyes had hardened and the emotion she felt emanating from his form was almost tangible. The words died on her lips as she could feel the waves of magic start to leak from his un-bandaged right hand. After what felt like an eternity to the French witch he sighed deeply and closed his eyes. The output of magic died until it became a barely noticeable trickle.

Harry opened his eyes and he noticed the group of survivors that huddled together only a few meters away. The majority of the group was made out of young children; the only adult in the group was a scraggly looking man trying desperately to calm down the terrified and silent adolescents.

"Is everybody allright? Is anybody hurt?"

The brown haired man gazed at Harry with a tired and resigned look. "We'll be fine mate. Couple of the young ones got banged up during the rush but nothing serious."

Harry ran his hand through his hair and brushed away a few loose pieces of plaster and concrete. "We need to get out of here before the attacks resume. You wouldn't happen to know how to do that would you?"

The older man looked away with a distant gaze in his eyes. "Well my brother used to work down here in the maintenance tunnels…well…before he was…"

The man turned away and started to mumble with an angry look on his face. After a few seconds he looked back at Harry with a hard glint in his eyes and held out his hand.

"Peter. Peter Jacobs."

Harry hesitated a moment before taking the hand. An image of the mirror of Erised suddenly appeared in his mind's eye. There had to be Potters alive in this era, especially if the image in the mirror was truly correct. Although the thought of meeting his ancestors appealed to him, a certain amount of anonymity would help him in his endeavor.

_Maybe if I just tweak it a bit…_

Harry grabbed his hand with a slight grin on his face. "Harry…..Harry Ropett."

Peter let go of his hand and looked over Harry's shoulder. "And what about that lovely lass there?"

Harry mentally cringed at the amorous look the man was giving Appoline. It seemed that even in mortal danger Appoline's passive Veela aura was quite potent.

_Well…Fleur did mention her grandmother was a full Veela…_

The French witch looked over with a sharp gaze toward the two men. "Appoline Delacour. Now if you two are done reminiscing we can finally get these children some medical attention." Her face had adopted a slightly avian quality to it and her molten gaze could have melted steel.

The enthralled man shook his head slowly as Appoline dampened her aura. "Ah…I apologize madame. I meant no-"

A sudden rumble from the end of the hallway cut off the rest of Peter's apology. After a few seconds the vibrations disappeared, leaving a steady trail of dirt and dust falling from the ceiling. The tremors led way to an ominous creaking noise directly over their heads. The trio exchanged uneasy looks as the ceiling threatened to consume them all.

Peter looked over Harry's shoulder and walked toward a maintenance entrance. "We'll need to go up this way. This route takes us directly onto the street."

The lock gave away easily and through the faint lights in the tunnel they could see a concrete staircase. Appoline rounded up the group of children and they began to slowly trudge up the staircase. Explosive sounds reverberated against the concrete walls and the vibrations shook the stairs as they continued their trek upward. Within ten minutes the group had ascended to the top of the staircase and united in front of a metal access door.

Peter stopped momentarily at the exit and looked over toward Harry. "Ok…we're at the entrance to Green Park near Picadilly. Where are you headed to lad?"

Appoline stepped forward with a child in each hand. "I know a location close by that provides medical care. We'll need to head east over the river though."

Peter looked at her with an incredulous look. "That's on the edge of the martial law zone! The majority of the attacks were aimed in that direction!"

"Well the direction we came from is being attacked now so we have no choice," Harry replied with a sigh.

"But…but…its suicide!"

Harry began to reply but Appoline cut him off. "No more danger than if we stayed where we were. Let's go Harry." She looked at Harry with a pleading look in her eyes and he nodded.

"Allright. Well I'll at least accompany you all there. Wouldn't want you all to be lost and in danger on my behalf," Peter reluctantly sighed.

Harry grinned and patted him on the back. "Allright then! Appoline, are you ready?"

Appoline crouched down and faced the group of scared children. "Now follow me ok? Don't stop unless I tell you. We'll keep you safe." The wide-eyed children only nodded in unison and clustered around the French witch.

She stood up with a fire in her eyes and flashed Harry a determined grin. "We can do this!"

He nodded and placed his hands on the door. "One…two..THREE!"

*Please review if possible so that it may encourage me to continue this story.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners (Treyarch & J.K. Rowling respectively). The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Madness Within: Chapter 3 **

by

QuantumPhonetics

_"Finally, you have broader considerations that might follow what you would call the "falling domino" principle. You have a row of dominoes set up, you knock over the first one, and what will happen to the last one is the certainty that it will go over very quickly. So you could have a beginning of a disintegration that would have the most profound influences." _ Winston Leonard Spencer Churchill. 'Public Paper Of The Presidents'_, _p. 382, April 1954.

London, Green Park Station, 4:37 P.M April 22nd, 1941

As the heavy metal doors slid open with an ominous creak, the dim lights of the maintenance tunnel were obscured by a thick blanket of smoke. Almost instantly the damp chill of the tunnel was replaced by a stifling heat. The dry air that invaded the tunnel felt as if it were from a blast furnace; quite a contrast from the usually mild weather in London this time of year. Harry cautiously took a few steps forward amid the tendrils of smoke, which soon wrapped around his form greedily.

Harry wiped his sweaty brow and looked back toward Appoline. "How far away did you say the hospital was?"

"Well…it was toward the east…" Appoline trailed off in confusion as she tried in vain to see past the wall of smoke. In the distance the sound of muffled explosions reverberated softly against the concrete walls.

Peter stepped forward and light up a cigarette, the thin trail of smoke slowly being absorbed by the thick black wall. "Don' worry. I know Picadilly like the back of my hand. My old man always took me mum to the Trocadero back in the day. Dunno if it's still open though…"

As Peter trailed off Appoline tore her gaze from the increasingly dense smoke and nodded. "If we can find a landmark it will point us in the direction of the medical facility. Their floo network should still be secure."

Peter grinned as he grabbed Harry by the arm and started to drag him into the swirling smoke. "Aye. We'll be back in 15 minutes. I'll take your boy and we'll check out the square."

Harry twisted out of his grasp after a few feet and snarled. "Oy! Let go of me you old fart!"

Peter glanced at Harry with an annoyed look. "Oh the brat's got some cheek ey?"

"Who did you call a brat you-"

"Cher Seigneur! Tu es incroyable…" Appoline exclaimed in exasperation as their voices abruptly died.

The two mutes continued to gesture widely at each other as she lowered her hand. She stared at the two males with an aggravated expression.

"This is not the time! Now you boys play nice…or else."

With her hands on her hips and with an actual visible aura; the nonverbal stance simply complimented the deadly look she was giving them. Harry stared back in shock as her sudden avian features softened slightly. Even some of the normally silent children gasped as the young French witch returned to her normal form.

_Yeah…she's definitely a Delacour…_

Both Harry and Peter winced and nodded sheepishly toward Appoline. She sighed slightly and her avian features disappeared completely. With a wave of her hand the silence charm faded.

Peter coughed lightly as he touched his throat delicately. "Point taken. Lets go br…err…Harry."

Harry bit back a retort and simply nodded. "Let's get this over with. If we aren't back in 15 minutes then try to find another route."

"Don't start any trouble," Appoline suddenly gazed at Harry with an indecipherable look. "Just be careful, ok?"

"I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me." Harry flashed one of his trademark Potter grins at Appoline and turned toward the city square.

With the last syllable on his tongue Harry and Peter slowly began to walk through the black smoke. Within moments their forms became obscured by the smoke and they vanished entirely from view. As they carefully walked among the rubble that littered the street Harry began to let a bit of his magical essence seep into the surrounding area. It only took a few moments of concentration before he shook his head in exasperation. The air held such a concentration of magical energy that detecting any single magical signatures would have been a futile attempt. Sighing heavily Harry strained his eyes to detect any type of movement among the oppressive smoke that hung heavily on his form.

_Glad I don't have those coke bottle frames anymore._

The thought of his old frames brought back Sirius' smiling face to the forefront of his mind. His now perfect eyesight was a gift that had been given to him shortly before his godfather's untimely demise. The two of them had begun to explore the depths of 12 Grimmauld Place a few months ago and had stumbled upon an enormous cache of potions ingredients. The amount and quality of the ingredients was truly astounding; no doubt Snape would have given both his greasy hands in exchange for the treasure trove that existed underneath the manor.

In retrospect the Potion of True Sight was actually very easy to produce, yet the ingredients needed in its preparation were truly rare. Then again nearly everything in the manor was rare or special to a certain degree, including the numerous tomes and spellbooks that lined the Black family library. It was here that Harry first unearthed the mysteries of the strange red stone he once held. His hunt for knowledge regarding the stone had eventually even led him to the hidden subterranean library in Hogwarts.

"Restricted section my ass…" Harry mumbled under his breath as the pair continued to walk forward through the thick smoke.

Peter looked at him with a confused expression. "What did ya say?"

"Ah…nothing. Just thinking about the past," Harry replied with a sad look in his eyes.

Peter glanced at Harry with an unreadable expression and took a deep drag of the cigarette between his lips. "Never forget about the past brat. It may hurt but it makes you who you are."

Harry stopped and turned to Peter abruptly with a sour look. "What? How would you know anything about that?"

Peter grimaced slightly and took one more drag of his Gauloises as he leaned up against destroyed edifice. "More than you know."

At Harry's inquisitive look Peter shrugged and flicked the butt into the swirling smoke.

"Yeah…I know. Would have been easier to find a pack of good ole' brit fags but these Frenchies always make me think of my brother."

Harry gave the man a confused look. He hadn't even noticed what brand of cigarettes they were but the man seemed to have become nostalgic all of a sudden.

"Your brother?"

Peter had his face pointed up with a faraway look in his eyes. "Aye. Started out in the RAF flying against those damned Luftwaffe Junks."

Harry once again sported a confused look upon his face. "Junks?"

"Junkers. Those models are part of the main German attack force," Peter intervened softly. "Ya must have heard the shriek of the engines as the bloody Luftwaffe flew above London."

"Wait…what's the Luftwaffe?"

Peter shook his head violently and suddenly punched a hole-ridden wall with his right hand. The sound of his meaty flesh impacting the concrete reverberated for a few seconds before it was enveloped by the smoke. Harry stared in silent shock as Peter hung his head low, his hand still resting upon the rough wall as small flakes of paint continued to lazily float to the ground.

After a few silent moments Peter dropped his hand and he tilted his neck and Harry could see the angry snarl on his grizzled face. "God damn it…those bastards! They shot David down over France…he wasn't even 19 yet!"

Harry simply stood in shock as the brown haired man hunched over the remains of the concrete wall, droplets of blood falling from his hand onto the dusty ground. After a few moments Peter sighed softly and brought out his slightly crumpled pack of Gauloises. Within a few moments Peter stood up and lit another cigarette. He took a deep drag and turned back toward Harry.

"Ya have any siblings? Brother? Sister?"

Harry looked away sadly and kicked a piece of concrete haphazardly into the billowing smoke.

"I've…been alone for almost my entire life."

_I'd hardly call the Dursleys family anyway…_

Peter gazed at Harry from his peripheral vision yet made no reply. Both men stood there in uncomfortable silence for a few seconds, the wind beginning to pick up as the sound of explosions continued in the distance.

After a few seconds the silence was pierced by the sound of falling rubble collapsing from a nearby building. A burst of wind began to sweep across the square and the smoke momentarily lifted.

_Holy shit…_

The morbid sight that lay in front of them would not have been out of place in a contemporary war film. The entire square lay in ruins; the only noticeable landmarks were the massive craters that dotted the landscape. Harry could even feel the residual magical energy that wafted from each crater as they slowly walked among them. As his eyes swept over the square he noticed an abnormality among the destruction. A few meters ahead the tail fin of a white and black checkered missile sprung from a noticeable smaller hole. Harry slowly approached the crater and could feel the latent magic that surrounded the monstrosity. Curiously, the majority of the magical saturation seemed to originate from the cone on top of the missile, which was now protruding from the dark soil. On the damaged cone there was a small amount of indecipherable German, the most prominent of which was a mark that he didn't need any translation to understand.

Harry squinted against the blowing wind and cupped his hands over his eyes. "V-2….Vergeltungswaffe 2/Magische Prototyp? What the hell…is this?"

Peter gazed at the towering missile with a shocked look. "Mag…magical prototype?"

"Wait…You can read it?!"

Peter shifted uncomfortably as he continued to stare at the large emblazoned swastika on the side of the monstrosity. "Aye…but not much. Enough to know that this is a German weapon. Magical too."

"I thought the muggles didn't know about magic," Harry replied with a slightly confounded expression.

"Aye. But why in the hell are muggles using magic weapons?" The question remained unanswered as both Harry and Peter lapsed into nervous silence.

After a few moments of silent observation Harry concluded that the rocket was no longer dangerous. Although there was a noticeable amount of magical energy surrounding the device, it seemed to lack the ability to detonate. Glancing once more at the German lettering on the surface of the rocket he turned back toward the maintenance tunnel. Now that the square was relatively safe they needed to figure out which direction pointed east, toward the medical facility Appoline mentioned earlier.

"Hold up. I've got an idea," Harry softly intoned as he stared at his faintly glowing hand. Dumbledore had taught him a navigation spell a few months ago, yet Harry hadn't used it in practical situation. If he placed his wand in the palm of hand and used this particular spell the wand tip would rotate toward the north, similar to a simple muggle compass. Without a wand however, the results of the spell could be an entirely different outcome.

After a moment's hesitation Harry thrust his hand out in front of him in a grand gesture and yelled the spell at the top of his lungs.

"Magnetio Focali!"

His hand immediately started vibrating and the small shards embedded in his hands began to glow brighter. Although he could feel a minute drain on his magic nothing was occurring. As he was about to drop his hand it spun him viciously in a circle and he nearly lost his balance. Now his entire arm was pointing straight in the opposite direction and he could hear a faint humming coming from his hand. A few moments later the bright light faded from his hand and it fell to his side unceremoniously.

"Wicked…" Harry Potter breathed out as he continued to stare at his hand in fascination. If anything the effect of the spell was even stronger than if he had used his wand.

Peter was even more surprised as he gaped at the red glow emanating from Harry's right hand. "What…what the ruddy hell was THAT?! You don't even have a wand!"

Harry simply grinned and turned back toward the vicinity of the maintenance tunnel. As he started to jog back toward Appoline and the children he heard Peter fall into step beside him.

"You're an unusual brat. And I expect to hear about what the bloody hell _that_ was. "

"Deal." Harry smiled slightly at the grin on Peter's face. "…old man."

A small trail of smoke obscured the maintenance entrance and Harry covered his eyes as they burst through; the tendrils of smoke momentarily trailing after their fast moving form. As he lifted his arm the surprised faces of the group stared back at him.

"Merde! At least let us know if you are approaching!" Appoline was staring at the two with a gaze that would have put Medusa to shame.

It was only then that Harry noticed the scared looks the children were giving him as they huddled behind the French witch.

"Damn…ahhh…well I know which direction we need to go," Harry stammered underneath her gaze.

Appoline's face slowly morphed into a determined grin. "Well…just make sure that you do not scare the children again."

Harry nodded sheepishly. "Yeah…I understand." Almost instantly Appoline's demeanor shifted and a small smile shifted onto her flawless face. Unbeknownst to Harry a similar grin began to emerge on his face as they glanced at each other.

Peter smiled slightly at the young teens until his face shifted into a determined visage. "Oy! You two stop eyeing each other and get moving!"

Harry and Appoline both looked away suddenly and a crimson blush erupted on her cheek.

"Perverted old man…,"Harry muttered as he whipped his head toward Peter and glared at him with a venomous look.

Peter simply raised his arms in a placating manner with a bemused smirk. "Just making sure ya two are ready. Well lad…the show's yours. Me and the misses will take up the rear."

Although Appoline glared at Peter at his choice of words she nodded as well. "I shall keep the children close by. Let us make haste!"

Harry gave a final nod and turned to the wall of smoke. "Stay close and follow me!"

With his last few words echoing on the walls of the tunnel he burst through the smoke with his impromptu group in tow. Within a few moments Harry had cleared approximately forty meters. The group hung back quite a distance behind, obviously in disbelief at the state of the city square. Within a few moments their collective eyes switched back to his impatient gaze.

"The bridge will come up soon, according to the transit maps in the Tube!" Harry shouted to them as the group made it way over to his position.

They joined him a few seconds later as they all burst through the small walkway onto the main avenue. In the distance the bridge stood stoically among the trails of smoke, the darkness of its metal wires occasionally illuminated by the sporadic fires that raged upon its length. Although the bridge seemed intact Harry slowed his jog until he was walking at a cautious pace. As he passed by the first burnt husk of a car his instinct screamed at him to get away from the open ground. The group followed diligently and they soon reached the zenith of the bridge. The skeleton of a larger car still smoldered brightly on their left and cast ferocious shadows upon the metal railings as they passed by.

"So many innocent lives…," Harry mumbled as he kicked a rusty mangled Rolls Royce hood ornament that might have belonged to the car they had just passed. As it rolled to a stop a few meters ahead he noticed that what he thought was rust was actually old coated blood.

_The majority of the attacks are being targeted toward innocent civilians…but how?_

Harry was jostled out of his thoughts by a sudden increase in magical saturation in the air. He halted abruptly and noticed that once again the air had become deathly silent; the only sound that remained was the wind whistling through the metal frame of the bridge. A few meters ahead Appoline slowed to a crawl as her attuned Veela senses noticed the change in magical pressure. As Harry's eyes traced the dark sky he noticed a collection of bright lights that streaked across the horizon. Even as he traced their trajectory he noticed that they began to curve toward their location.

_It almost seems like they are actively following something…_

His confused look changed into horror as he suddenly realized what these pinpoints of light really were. Harry quickly turned to the French witch, who had also noticed the strange lights in the distance.

"Appoline! Listen to me! Those lights are the same weapons that caused those explosions!"

She cast a concerned look toward Harry, who had fallen to one knee in pain. Whereas the pain was familiar the intensity was at an even higher magnitude. As he clenched his stomach the pain magnified exponentially, nearly taking the breath away from his lungs. If the pain was any indication then the previous attacks would pale in comparison. As his other hand dropped to the ground for support a slender arm grasped his shoulder.

"It's…it's happening again, isn't it!? Just like last time!" Appoline's normally vibrant silver blue eyes had widened and now stared at him in abject terror.

Harry looked up at her with a steadily stronger green glow in his eyes. "Go! Get them to the hospital!"

"But…you need hel-"

The words died on her tongue as Harry's glowing emerald eyes settled on hers. The look was identical to the one he had given her in front of that church. She felt the intense emotion emanating from his huddled form as his magic began to physically manifest around his right hand.

As he stared at her concerned face the world began to visibly slow down. The world began to turn a familiar red hue as various memories began to flash in his mind's eye. Harry had trouble even distinguishing them until the last few faded, leaving an image of what appeared to be an angry Hungarian Horntail chasing a lone raven haired rider upon a broom around a hazy stadium. As the crowd cheered in his ears the young rider sped away from the people, the dragon in hot pursuit. A small smile formed on his lips as Harry fondly remembered his thrilling chase around Hogwarts.

_Wait…that might actually work!_

He had noticed on the bridge that the rockets in the distance had begun to change direction based on his location. The only thing that he could think of which would guide the rockets specifically to him was his barely contained magical power. If his idea worked according to plan then it would provide an opening for the group to reach the safety of the hospital. The only place that wouldn't affect any innocent civilians was the bridge itself. The entire structure was devoid of people, which was perfect for what Harry now planned.

Within moments the red hue began to disappear as the world reverted to normal speed.

"…not going to leave you! Do you understand?!" Appoline was nearly screaming at him and was trying to drag him by the lapels of his cloak.

Harry suddenly smiled softly, yet the intense look in his glowing emerald eyes remained. Appoline gasped as the familiar glow in his eyes intensified even further.

"I've got a plan. Just trust me…ok?"

With that last word he cupped her face with his non glowing hand and brushed his lips against hers for the briefest moment. Her shocked expression flashed in front of his eyes as he stumbled onto his feet and began running back to the center of the bridge.

Appoline touched her hand to her lips, which still tingled from the contact with Harry's magic. She took one more glance at Harry's form before it became obscured by the thick smoke on the bridge. Turning on her heel she sprinted the last few meters over to the group.

As she slowed to a halt she caught her breath and looked directly at Peter. "We need to go right now. The hospital is only a few kilometers away from here."

She grabbed the hands of the two nearest children and began to lead them away from the bridge, the group following diligently behind her. She made it a few meters before a rough hand grabbed her by the arm.

Peter was staring at her with a disgusted look on his face. "Oy! What about the lad?! You can't just expect us to leave him there!"

Appoline pulled her arm from his grasp and cast him a sad look. "He said he had a plan…and I trust him."

"Trust?! He's going to get hims-"

Appoline interrupted him with a small shake of her head. "I…I…believe him."

Peter gazed at her serious face for a few moments then sighed deeply with a determined expression. "Fine. But if that brat makes it out alive I'm going to put him into a grave myself."

Appoline only nodded with a defiant smile before turning around and leading the small group through a billowing cloud of smoke in the direction of the hospital. They had almost reached the fortified doors of the hospital when a high pitched screech pierced the night air, followed by a rushing black and white metallic object that sped above them in the direction of the bridge. A few seconds later a group of rockets followed closely after, the trails of white smoke crisscrossing hundreds of feet above the avenue.

"Oh no….the bridge!"

Appoline began to rush back in the opposite direction before she was caught around the waist.

"What are you doing?! All that he has done for us…would you really throw that away?!" Peter was dragging her with a pained expression on his face. They remained the last people caught out in the open as the air raid sirens continued to blare in the background.

She could only watch in dismay as she was pushed into the open doorway of the hospital with the remaining children. The last image she had before the heavy metal door closed was a massive tower of flame that shot over the other surrounding buildings. The door shut with a resounding clang as a massive tremor shook the fortified walls.

"HAAAAARRRRYYYYYY!"

*As always please review so It will give me motivation to complete this story and improve my writing style.

Translations:

"Cher Seigneur, tu es incroyable …"

"Dear Lord you are unbelievable..."

"Merde!"

"Shit!"

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners (Treyarch & J.K. Rowling respectively). The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.


	5. Chapter 4

**The Madness Within: Chapter 4**

by

QuantumPhonetics

"_Every gun that is made, every warship launched, every rocket fired signifies in the final sense, a theft from those who hunger and are not fed, those who are cold and are not clothed. This world in arms is not spending money alone. It is spending the sweat of its laborers, the genius of its scientists, the hopes of its children. This is not a way of life at all in any true sense. Under the clouds of war, it is humanity hanging on a cross of iron."_ Dwight D. Eisenhower, _American Society of Newspaper Editors_, April 16th 1953.

Hogwarts, 9:28 P.M., May 24th, 1941

The ornate clock mounted above the equally ornate chair chimed in a routine fashion, interrupting the silence that pervaded the dimly lit room. Among the numerous silver objects a number of portraits hung in haphazard fashion around the room. The occupants in these portraits sat unnaturally still, yet their eyes followed the three inhabitants of the room in rapt attention. Next to the impressive desk a magnificent red phoenix shifted unperceptively on his perch and gazed curiously at the two wizards in front of the desk. Behind a massive mahogany desk sat a rather frail and unassuming elderly man, whose beard rivaled Dumbledore's in its prime.

As the clock struck the hour hand it chimed in a pleasant tone, reminiscent of a phoenix cry. Once the dulcet tones faded the elderly man waved his right hand and the floating candles adorning the room dimmed slightly. The sound of the clock vanished, along with every other ambient sound in the room. As his eyes became accustomed to the dim light in the room he coughed loudly and brought his attention to the two wizards as he settled comfortably into the plush armoire.

"Now gentlemen, please enlighten me of what is so important that it could not wait till the morning. I was enjoying a particularly pleasant dream until I received your correspondence."

One of the wizards snorted derisively and he gazed toward the elderly man. "It's about time. I was becoming tired of my brother's meaningless chatter."

The man to Armando's right immediately sighed and adjusted the half mooned spectacles that lay upon his slightly crooked nose as he peered at the voice's owner.

"Headmaster it is wonderful to see you again. Please forgive my brother's…impatience."

Armando tilted his head back toward the other wizard and waved his hand dismissively. "Nonsense, Albus." A ghost of a smile flickered upon the older man's face and vanished almost simultaneously. "No need for formalities my friend. Armando shall suffice. Please continue."

Aberforth only grunted in response and leaned forward slightly.

"Well this is bloody well important!" Aberforth settled his icy gaze upon his brother. "And I think _Albus _might be interested in what I have to report."

Armando sighed softly and crossed his hand in his lap expectantly. "Please proceed. I can only imagine the severity of the situation if both scions of the Dumbledore lineage have agreed to a meeting."

"Not by choice believe me," Aberforth spat in the direction of his brother. Albus simply stared back with a carefully maintained look of indifference.

Aberforth turned his attention to the headmaster and his gaze turned deadly serious. "Armando. What do you know of the Philosopher's Stone?"

As Aberforth uttered those words Albus immediately leaned backward with a surprised expression.

"Only what has been mentioned in ancient lore and children's stories," Armando replied with a curious tone. "I tend not to put much faith in fairytales Aberforth."

"I believe there is more truth to these stories then you can imagine my dear Armando," interrupted Albus suddenly. He breathed in deeply and turned toward Aberforth sharply.

"Aberforth, why have you brought this sensitive information to light? I believe that we had an understanding regarding this matter."

Aberforth sneered and laughed derisively. "Oh, is there something that the _great_ Albus Dumbledore is unaware of?"

At this Albus simply looked away and peered at the portraits hanging around the room. Within a few moments he stiffened and he focused his steely gaze on his brother.

"Has something happened to Nicholas? I'm sure he would have contacted me if anything was amiss."

Aberforth met his gaze and slowly shook his head. "Nothing has happened to the old man, unless I'm mistaken. However, he might have been involved with certain events that transpired in the London Underground approximately a week ago."

Dumbledore shifted uneasily and a frown marred his elderly face. "I have not been in contact with the Flamels in quite a long time. Why would you believe that Nicholas was involved in the events a week prior?"

Aberforth glanced at Albus and sighed reluctantly. "I think I may have met his apprentice."

Albus recoiled in surprise and his eyes widened exponentially. "Impossible! Nicholas hasn't been a master-"

"Since your own apprenticeship," Aberforth interrupted instantly. "I understand. However I met a peculiar young man named Harry that exhibited the very same traits you possessed during your training. Unrefined technique yes, yet very similar."

Armando watched the dialogue between the two brothers with a nonplussed expression. "I do not think I follow. What has happened in London and what does that have to do with the Flamels?

"Nicholas Flamel provided instruction to me and my…_colleague_…during my youth," Albus elaborated. "Yet he told me in confidence that he would never again provide an apprenticeship, under any circumstances. This has to be some sort of mistake."

Aberforth scowled slightly as he leaned forward conspiratorially and prepared to lay a bombshell on his estranged brother.

"Albus…I examined him myself and he showed clear signs of prolonged exposure. The stone had already begun to resonate with his magic. The physical symptoms have already begun to surface at a remarkable rate.

Albus recoiled from Abeforth's words as if they were about to detonate. "That's…impossible! The stone's artificial wavelengths-"

"The physical symptoms were very similar to yours brother," interrupted Aberforth with a deathly serious expression. "Even his wand core was beginning to synchronize with the stone's energy."

Dumbledore frowned suddenly and turned to his brother sharply. "Have there any been any physical manifestations?

Aberforth caught his brother's gaze and returned it with a deathly scowl. The ambiance in the room seemed to darken slightly as Aberforth's eyes narrowed. "You of all people should realize the inherent risk! Or do I need to remind you about the fate of our dear sister?"

Albus winced as if he was slapped in the face and he cast his eyes down. Aberforth simply glared at his brother and snorted in contempt. Within a few moments Albus raised his head sharply and a determined glint appeared in his eyes as he met his brother's eyes.

"The only current known source of the Philosopher Stone is in the Flamel estate. How was he able to acquire it?

Aberforth shook his head slowly. "I do not know. We managed to escape the attack upon the London Underground but were divided during the rush. "

Albus leaned back with a contemplative look on his face. "This does not bode well. I must contact Nicholas at once and confirm my suspicions. If the Thule Society has gotten their hands on the stone then I fear he may be in peril."

Armando coughed lightly and the two brothers shifted their attention toward him, yet occasionally sparing glances at the other.

"Although my knowledge regarding the Philosopher's Stone is limited, I do believe that it was purported to have remarkable regenerative effects, as well as being an immense source of power. If such a powerful magical item truly exists and fell into the wrong hands then our campaign against Grindelwald may be for naught."

At the mention of Grindelwald both brothers turned from Armando's gaze with unreadable expressions on their face.

After a few moments Albus turned his head toward the ceiling and fingered his long white beard. "I do not believe that Gellert will attempt to acquire the stone. His focus has always been on more…_hallowed_…pursuits."

Aberforth merely sneered at Dumbledore angrily.

"I truly hope you are wrong. I just hope you aren't blinded by your affections again and the promise of that damned _greater good."_

As both brothers stared back with indecipherable expressions the tension soon mounted in the room and Aberforth rose up suddenly from his chair.

The look of anger on his face shifted to sadness as he walked from the two men toward the door. As his hand grasped the brass door handle he turned back toward the two wizards.

"Albus...this young man must be found! The overexposure has already begun to affect him physically. I can only imagine the danger he could possess to himself and others around him if it affects his mental state. Do not let the sins on your conscience lead this man to a similar fate that Ariana shared."

As those words echoed around the small room Aberforth walked out and slammed the door forcefully.

Albus sighed morosely and his features softened considerably. "I apologize for my brother's temperament. I fear he may never forgive me for my past actions."

"Do not worry my friend. I do not take offense. I am however a bit intrigued as to the purpose of the Philosopher's Stone. It is remarkable that such a powerful artifact exists."

"It is an object that has been extensively researched for hundreds of years, yet its properties are for the most part still a mystery," Albus replied succinctly.

Armando grinned slightly and brushed his lengthy beard with a thin hand. "I see. Not very forthcoming are we old friend? I can understand your concern of course. Please keep me updated in regards to this matter."

Although Albus seemed to be deep in thought his eyes met Armando's and he nodded in silent confirmation.

Armando's smile soon waned and he stared at the wizard with a serious expression. "Now…let us focus on the recent events regarding the Chamber. Tell me, have you received any word about our missing students?"

"A number of my students have begun to resign from their positions and a few have actually requested a leave of absence since the attack on young Myrtle," Albus coughed slightly. "The vast majority were at some point connected to him as well."

Armando Dippet leaned forward expectantly and crossed his fingers, creating a steeple from the arrangement. "These incidents seem to be connected, although that may just be conjecture at this point."

"I do not believe this to a coincidence my friend. A number of the predominately darker families have been assembling far more frequently and in unusual locations. A majority of Tom's acquaintances throughout the school year are included in the families that partook in these meetings."

Armando sighed softly and glanced upward in thought. "Slughorn presented similar intelligence regarding our former student. I believe it would be prudent to keep an eye on his movements."

"A wise decision my friend," replied Albus with a sincere smile.

Armando slowly stood up and walked toward the solitary window in the dim office. The heavy rain that pelted the window cast dark shadows that reflected the turmoil in the old man's eyes. Clasping his hand behind his back the headmaster began to pace slowly in front of fireplace. Although the fire provided a stark contrast to the dismal weather, it did little to comfort the two men. After a few silent moments Armando turned on his heel and affixed a hard gaze at his silent colleague.

"Have you had any contact with your esteemed associates my dear Albus?" Although the older man's voice remained monotone, the slight emphasis suggested that he hardly deemed them as such.

"Indeed. It seems the abductions have been occurring at a far more frequent rate," Albus intoned softly as his eyes hardened slightly. "Beyond the complications in our own midst I daresay that the conflict has been worsening, Armando."

"All the evidence seems to point to that conclusion," Armando replied with a small sigh.

"Then…then the magical attacks-"

"-are being investigated as we speak," the Headmaster suddenly interrupted. "If our hypothesis is indeed accurate, then the Dark Lord has exponentially increased his presence in the European campaign."

Albus flinched slightly and looked away from the headmaster. "Then Gellert is indeed planning a massive invasion campaign."

Armando sighed softly. "This is…a disturbing situation…to say the least."

The two elderly wizards lapsed into an uneasy silence as both contemplated the intricacies the latest situation presented. Fawkes continued to preen himself delicately until he suddenly stiffened and he looked around the room confusedly. Sparing only a sidelong glance toward the men the large bird shifted suddenly on its perch and with a soft warble disappeared in a flash of red light. The only evidence of the bird's existence remained a small plume of smoke and a barely detectable hint of sulpher.

"Fawkes seems unusually energetic recently," Albus frowned. "I assume that it is a byproduct of his eminent burning day?"

Armando sighed softly and his gaze followed an ornate molding upon the ceiling. "Perceptive as always Albus, he exclaimed softly." Ever since the increase in attacks upon London a fortnight ago he has been acting increasingly agitated."

Albus frowned and a contemplative look flickered momentarily upon his aged face. "Well…There have been recent reports of extreme magical fluctuations throughout-"

The Dark Arts Professor was suddenly interrupted by a low whistle that emanated from a small silver contraption on his desk. Armando waved his hand over the instrument and an assortment of runes displayed in smoky red letters appeared before them.

Within seconds the runes arranged themselves into a few words. As the whistle faded in pitch Armando's face hardened slightly and he gave Albus a perturbed look.

"The advance wards have been activated in the sublevel entrance!"

Albus stood up suddenly with a surprised expression. "That should not be possible! I constructed the internal wards myself; the wards are only keyed to certain magical signatures!"

"We cannot rule out the possibility that Gellert or his allies have begun a preemptive strike against Hogwarts," Armando exclaimed with a tight expression on his face. "I will assemble the staff outside the entrance to the sublevels. If it is indeed an offensive action I would like for you to assess the situation first."

Albus nodded slightly and stood up from his chair. "Understood Headmaster." He strode out of the room and his billowing blue robes disappeared down the stairs. Armando watched the unusually nimble wizard bound down the stone steps and heard the telltale scratch of the gargoyle's movements.

As the massive mahogany door clicked shit Armando withdrew his wand from the folds of his cloak and placed his wand tip at his throat. His wand produced a faint light for a moment and then faded completely.

"Attention all Hogwarts staff! We have an intruder within Hogwarts; possibly a threat. Prepare for a conflict if at all necessary. Assemble in the 4th corridor on the first floor within five minutes. Any and all students are to accompany their prefects and Heads to their designated common rooms. I repeat…all students must head to their House's common rooms immediately!"

Armando pointed his wand at his throat and once again a soft light emanated from the ebony wand. He coughed gently and rubbed his throat absently. After a few moments the Headmaster closed his eyes softly and waved his wand in small concentric circles. From behind his ornate mahogany desk a small section of dark paneled wall flickered out of existence. A small alcove was now visible within the wall and the wizard stepped into it purposefully. Although the small space was stifling it resembled a small modern elevator and was adorned with plush velvet walls.

"Sub-Basement Entrance", the Headmaster intoned softly.

The wall instantly replaced itself and within moments morphed into its previous form. As the walls closed slowly around his form Armando felt the room lurch suddenly. A familiar tug at his navel signaled that the room had already begun to move within the structure of Hogwarts. The feeling only lasted momentarily before the small room seemed to stop if its own accord. Once again the wall in front of the headmaster shifted. The concerned looks of his staff greeted him as he stepped from the small room. Aberforth also seemed to have appeared from thin air and leaned against the wall expectantly.

"It seems as if the correct activation sequence was initiated. The only reason we would have known that an intruder entered was due to the advanced wards," Albus nodded quickly toward an aging professor that smiled wryly in response. "Thankfully Professor Moriarty had placed the wards specifically in response to such an occasion."

The wizard named Moriarty nodded to himself and stroked his beard in contemplation. "Unfortunately no one should have access to the access tunnels. Perhaps it was a malfunction or a fluctuation in the ward structures?"

"It is a possibility. Regardless, the situation merits an immediate action," Armando coughed slightly.

The assorted teaching staff drew their wands almost in unison and their confused faces shifted into determination. The headmaster moved forward and faced a seemingly innocuous alcove hidden behind an ornate purple tapestry. He placed his wrinkled hand upon the wall and uttered a few words; almost too softly for even the other professors to discern. The wall began to ripple outward like water and it glowed momentarily before disappearing altogether. A cool draft of air swirled around the group and blew through the corridor with a harsh whistle. Armando paused momentarily before stepping into the now visible corridor. Once the entire group had entered the tunnel a number of soft torches flared to life, illuminating a spiral staircase that descended ominously into the darkness. As the group plodded downwards the ambient temperature dropped even further and soon their collective breaths coalesced into small misty vapors above their heads.

The cramped staircase soon opened into an incredibly vast room; dominated by sharp arches and late-Gothic architecture. Judging by its size it had to have been at least 5 times the size of the entire Hogwarts grounds itself. Although the room itself appeared to be very old in nature, its contents were far more modern. Within the expansive room lay an immense cubed glass structure that held countless three meter high bookshelves; arranged in a way that the entire "library" resembled an elaborate labyrinth. Small globes of light hovered within the glass structure and provided the library maze with a soft ethereal light.

The majority of the professors had known about the subterranean library yet the only people who were allowed access to it were the Headmaster and the Deputy headmaster, along with a few individuals who maintained the vault and its hermetically sealed library. Amongst this group were nearly all the individuals who had any access to the library or who knew about its existence.

Armando frowned as he noticed that the large entrance to the sealed maze had been disturbed and opened recently. "Albus…I'm going to do a diagnostic charm-"

The words in his mouth died as a series of red flashes erupted from deeper within the maze and a muffled cry could be heard.

Albus immediately recoiled from the flashes and his pupils contracted almost immediately. "No…it cannot be possible…"

Armando noticed the extreme change in his Dark Arts Professor and frowned slightly. He turned toward Aberforth and noticed a slight concerned expression that disappeared almost immediately. What replaced the slight emotion was a neutral expression; it vanished almost as if it had never happened.

The headmaster twirled to find his Dark Arts professor staring at the Vault. "Albus…what is wrong?"

The aging wizard tore his eyes from the glass Vault and rubbed his eyes slowly. "I'm fine Headmaster. This magic is…a memory from the past." Albus strode slowly to the glass opening and swung the door open. He peered into the darkened bookcase tunnel and adjusted his spectacles absentmindedly.

"I believe I know what those magical fluctuations are."

Armando simply nodded and turned to face the rest of his staff.

"I will approach the Sanctum through the front entrance with Professor Dumbledore and Doctor Aberforth. Please assemble at the corresponding exit in the back of the Vault. I will send a signal once we have assessed the situation."

The other professor nodded and turned toward the exit as Armando and the two brothers entered the elaborate maze. Within moments the three wizards were wrapped in complete silence. The combined number of massive tomes, parchments, and scrolls gave the massive cube an unearthly silence. The very sound of their soft footsteps seemed to drown in this fountain of knowledge. Although the soft light orbs above gave them adequate light both the professors walked delicately with wands alight. The numerous tomes were illuminated by the warm yellow light and a few even began to shake and utter guttural sounds. The three professors ignored the newly awakened books and continued deeper into the Vault.

Although he had requested certain literary works from the library index and had been granted access to the Vault before; Albus still cast an amazed eye at the sheer amount of knowledge stored in this hermetically sealed chamber. Aberforth was completely silent as his vibrant eyes darted back and forth among the collection in sheer amazement. Armando stifled a small grin as he noticed their reaction to witnessing one of the most complete collections of physical magical and muggle print in the world. This collection was amassed from countless libraries in the past; both muggle and magical. It had even been rumored that a number of tomes from the lost library in Alexandria had found their home here. These rare books were situated in a special circularroom found in the direct middle of the maze. Only the headmaster of Hogwarts had access to this secret area and whatever lay in that room was never identified or written in any index.

The unusual bursts of red light began to Illuminate the glass ceiling and the muffled shouts were beginning to reverberate louder as the wizards wound their way around the maze. Within a few moments the three wizards entered a corridor that led to an opening in the wall. The door was constructed out of an entire bookcase and was tilted open slightly. Armando reached a hand for the bookcase and with a push opened it.

"Bloody Hell! That one really hurt!"

Armando, Albus, and Aberforth could only stare in amazement while a flock of books tore around the small circular office as a young raven haired man dodged desperately around the room. The young man ran in circles waving his hand at them as if he were trying to catch it. Just as he had pointed his hand at a particularly large tome a flash of light erupted from his palm and a wave of energy blasted it backwards into the bookcases lining the wall. The youth was sent sprawling into a futon and it flipped over suddenly. Almost immediately the young man sprung up to his feet with a crooked smile and dived for cover behind a large desk in the corner.

"Haha…this is starting to getting easier!" The young man jumped backwards as a new wave of books pelted him from across the room. The unusual scene continued for a few seconds until Armando caught the eyes of the two wizards and they nodded slightly. As one all three raised their wands.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Aresto Momentum!"

"Immobulus!"

The entire chaotic scene in front of them halted and each book and piece of paper hung in the air motionless. The loud fluttering of flying tomes ceased and the room was once again bathed in silence. The two Dumbledore siblings lowered their wands and the books slowly floated to the ground. The only thing that moved was the slight vibrations of the body of the young man as it floated slowly in midair. Armando twirled his wand slowly and the strange young man faced the three wizards. As the young man's eyes fell upon them his hair parted slightly and a jagged lightning bolt scar upon his brow shone in the soft light. A light glow shone in his brilliant emerald eyes and a fierce grin adorned his face. The look soon turned to surprise and his eyebrows rose to his hairline when he saw Aberforth's bemused grin and Armando's curious yet serious demeanor. The blood drained out of the young man's face as he saw an impossibly young face staring at him with that familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"Prof…Professor Dumbledore?"

*As always please review so It will give me motivation to complete this story and improve my writing style.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners (Treyarch & J.K. Rowling respectively). The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.


	6. Chapter 5

**The Madness Within: Chapter 5**

by

QuantumPhonetics

"In the burning and devastated cities, we daily experienced the direct impact of war. It spurred us to do our utmost...the bombing and the hardships that resulted from them (did not) weaken the morale of the populace." Albert Speer , Chief of the German War Economy/Reichsminister, Post-Nuremberg Trials, 1945.

Hogwarts, 10:33 P.M., April 24th, 1941

The three elderly wizards exchanged quick glances with each other and turned back to Harry in unison. Armando coughed into his palm lightly and turned back toward Harry.

"I don't believe I understand. You _flew _the entire way to Hogwarts from London?!"

Harry Potter shrugged nonchalantly as he remembered that cold wet night. "As long as you follow the tracks it leads straight to Hogwarts." A smile crept upon his face. "At least I didn't have to deal with a damn tree this time."

_Or a moody old Ford Anglia._

The raven haired young man shifted his attention between the three elderly wizards. They were seated around him in the headmaster's office, though the unusual silver instruments were notably absent. The dark wooden perch upon which Fawkes normally stood was also noticeably vacant. Albus Dumbledore shook his head slowly yet his eyes never left Harry's face. The harsh distrusting look seemed alien on the younger Dumbledore's face. It was such a stark contrast from the headmaster that he knew that it left him almost speechless.

Albus continued to stare distrustfully at the raven haired young man. "You will answer every question truthfully, or we will be forced to apply verisaterum. Do you understand?"

Harry could not reply as a feather light probe touched upon his mental defenses. The familiar tingle in the back of his mind erupted as Albus' faint presence appeared in his mind's eye. The probes continued to delve deeper until they pulled back suddenly; almost as if they were burned. A soft hiss escaped from Albus' mouth as he broke eye contact with the young man and covered his eyes.

Aberforth noticed the slight pained expression and he frowned deeply. "Albus! That was an unprovoked attack! I will not allow you to harm our guest any further!"

Albus growled and rubbed his eyes clear. "It does not matter! His mental shields only prove that we shouldn't trust him! I couldn't even get a clear image from all of those fragmented memories-"

Armando hushed his Dark Arts professor with a wave of his hand. "I will not condone such acts upon any person. I will not allow us to follow in Gellert's footsteps. We will have to ascertain his motives in a different fashion."

At the mention of his former friend Albus shifted uncomfortably and an angry frown marred his face. He turned from the other two elderly wizards with a patronizing sneer.

Harry shook his head as Dumbledore's faint presence disappeared from his mind and he stared at the man he considered a grandfather figure in his life. The animosity that Dumbledore directed toward him was almost physically tangible.

_What happened to him? Why doesn't he trust me?!_

Aberforth bristled as he noticed the anger directed at Harry. "Albus! I will vouch for this young man. I have identified no Dark Marks upon the boy. I believe all will be answered if we give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Fine. If you want to believe his lies then go right ahead."

"Wait! I can prove it!" Harry's pleading eyes darted to and fro and landed upon Aberforth's concerned face. "I can use a pensieve!"

Aberforth's face morphed slightly into a small grin as Armando gazed to the ceiling in contemplation.

"I had been wondering what had happened after the attacks on the hospital. Ms. Delacour's account of the situation was quite lacking in details I'm afraid." Aberforth leaned back with a small grin upon his face.

Harry gripped the sides of the ottoman until his knuckles turned white. "Wait…is she allright? What happened to her?!"

"She is perfectly fine," Replied Aberforth with a small smile. "In fact I had her stationed with the other medical operatives in Hogsmeade."

_She made it! But…I wonder what happened to Peter…_

"Hogsmeade…but why?"

Aberforth crossed his hands upon his lap absently as he gazed at Harry's confused expression. "Hogsmeade has housed the largest population of healers within the British empire since the beginning of this conflict. The proximity to Hogwarts and its fully operational medical ward created a healer…_haven_…if you will."

"Enough chatter…brother." Albus interrupted suddenly while leaning forward expectantly. "Let us see what he is hiding."

Although Armando frowned at Albus' intense distrust of the young man he nodded in confirmation. "Agreed. I am also curious as to how these unusual events transpired. Albus. Would you would be so kind?"

Albus huffed in response yet he bowed his head. He removed his wand from his wrist holster and waved it in harsh aggressive lines. The glowing lines remained in the air and slowly curled into an unusual rune. The rune continued to pulse softly until it emitted a bright blinding light. When it faded a peculiar stone basin lay in the middle of the four wizards. A soft mercury-like substance swirled slowly within the basin and reflected the soft light from the glowing orbs overhead.

Armando motioned toward Harry gently. Harry stood up under the watchful eyes of the three aged wizards and pressed his palm against his temple. His hand flashed red for a second and a small silvery strand trailed from his head toward the basin. A surprised look flashed over Dumbledore's face yet he remained silent. Harry waved his hand and the strand of memory slid into the silver liquid with barely a ripple. With a small nod they all dipped their heads toward the pensieve. Within moments the four wizards found themselves standing upon a destroyed bridge under a twilight landscape. Small billows of smoke surrounded a number of destroyed vehicles upon a large bridge. A soft rain began to drizzle and flashes of lightning light up the horizon.

"Shit!Focus…intent…visualization!"

A drenched Harry Potter was huddled near an abandoned car and held a small item in his hand. The mangled Rolls Royce emblem that lay in his palm shifted into a myriad of shapes. Each flash of red light produced a larger and more unrefined shape. Although it had begun to change into a shaft-like shape jagged pieces of metal still sprung up along its length.

"C'mon Harry…if you can do it with a wand you can do it now!"

The interesting shimmering lights in the distance began to curve toward the bridge and the young man. Although the faint whistle of the rockets began to grow louder Harry ignored them. His entire being was focused upon the small piece of metal.

"Control over power. Control over power. Control over power."

As Harry continued to chant his mantra the metal began to imitate a crude riding broom. His hand no longer emitted sharp flashes of light; it was slowly replaced with a soft glowing aura. Although the shape was no longer jagged he knew that it would be too late. The rockets would hit their intended target before he would have a chance to finish the transfiguration. As the whistling grew to an ear-splitting cacophony Harry ran towards the edge of the bridge. A peculiar opaque red haze surrounded the young man as he ran toward the railing.

With the facsimile broom in one hand and the other still altering its shape Harry jumped off the bridge toward the churning dark waters below. The gusts of wind tore at his cloak as gravity instantly took effect. With a final flash of red light the metal emblem completed its transformation and Harry swung his body upon the newly finished broom. The red haze vanished as the completed broom vibrated in his hand. He felt the magic in the broom propel him upward just as the tail end slapped a particularly high wave. Harry had only gained a few feet of lift before the first of the rockets slammed into the bridge's overhang support structure.

"HOLY SH-"

The massive shockwave sent Harry and his words tumbling through the air as a massive surge of heat passed above. His huddled form tumbled through the air as a dozen massive explosions rocked the entire bridge above. It was only through a combination of his seeker abilities and pure luck that Harry stayed afloat on the gusts that were buffeting his form. Harry streaked away from the massive structure as it began to tilt and sway in the stiff breeze. As a column of red fire erupted from the epicenter of the explosions Harry allowed himself to catch his breath and survey the damage. The bridge was now tilting dangerously to the side and the metal support beams were bent in unnatural angles. The column of fire dissipated and all that remained was the charred metal latticework, which crashed into the river with a mighty splash. After a few moments of hesitation Harry turned his broom toward the north and sped off into the darkened horizon. As Harry began the arduous flight toward Hogwarts the memory began to bleed together and the images faded into black.

Within a few seconds the three wizards leaned back from the pensieve and stared at the young man. With barely a moment's hesitation Albus Dumbledore leaned forward forcefully and withdrew a wand from the fold of his cloak. A second later the wand was pointed directly between Harry's eyes and the tip glowed with a barely restrained malevolent light.

"Where is the Philosopher's Stone? Are you from the Thule Society?! Answer me!"

_Amazing…I've never seen him move so fast._

Harry stared back and gulped discreetly. "I don't know…it disappeared in London sir. Um…what's a Thule Society?" Slowly Harry moved back a step and kept his hands clearly visible. The speed at which Dumbledore reacted was far quicker than what he had showcased in the Ministry of Magic. The duel between Dumbledore and Voldemort had been the greatest display of magic he had ever seen; this younger version of the future headmaster seemed even deadlier.

Armando held up his hand and gazed at Dumbledore reproachfully. "Albus! Give the young man room to breathe. I believe he has seen enough danger these past few days."

Albus drew a long breath and studied Harry's face before lowering his wand. "How long have you been in contact with the stone? Have you noticed any strange fluctuations in your magic?"

Harry was alarmed by the sudden change in demeanor but relaxed slightly nonetheless. "I've had the stone for about a year now. But it disappeared when I arrived in London. And there have been a few times when it felt like everything was moving really slowly and this red haze appeared…and then these memories-" Harry trailed off as he stared at his glowing right hand. The shards seemed to have moved even further into his arm since that fateful explosion a week earlier.

Albus rustled in his chair and gazed over at the boy-who-lived critically. "The stone you carried emits extreme amounts of ambient magical energy. Actually it is very similar to what the muggles refer to as radiation."

"Albus! It will kill him! You know exactly what can happen if this continues! It will continue to poison and alter his magic core. Exponentially so due to the accident." Aberforth shook his head in exasperation and grabbed Harry's arm suddenly. Harry did not react and let the older wizard study his hand. "The whole reason Nicholas vowed never to teach an apprentice again was the inherent danger! Think of what happened with Ariana!"

The future headmaster winced and a nostalgic look flitted across his face before it was replaced by a harsh determination. "I will not let that happen. I will assume responsibility for his treatment and studies regarding this matter."

Armando's neutral expression waned slightly and he breathed out in surprise. "I understand that you would be inclined to monitor this young man's actions but is that really necessary? You would provide an apprenticeship for Harry?"

"Yes. His magic will be influenced by the residual energy from the stone. If he does not control this power then-"

"I understand," Aberforth replied harshly. "The more he draws upon that energy the greater the negative effect will be upon his physical state and psyche."

Armando frowned and shook his head slowly. "I do not understand much of the Philosopher's Stone or its applications. However if it is a threat to this young man and those around him I see no other alternative. "

Albus turned toward Harry and nodded briskly. "I will take responsibility for your tutelage. Do we have an accord?"

Harry smiled gratefully and nodded. For the first time in the conversation he allowed himself to relax in his chair.

"I approve." Aberforth leaned backwards and smiled slightly at Harry. "I have personally seen the compassion and moral fortitude he possesses."

Armando sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose absently. "If both brothers of the Dumbledore line approve then I will acquiesce as well." His gaze fell upon the nervous young man and he smiled compassionately. "We will continue to monitor your actions in the meantime. Without further ado…welcome to Hogwarts Mr. Ropett."

The incredibly huge smile that sprung upon Harry's face seemed to lighten the room as for a second time in history Harry Potter entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The smile seemed contagious as the assembled wizards smiled in unison. Even Albus Dumbledore smiled softly as Harry's smile widened.

The smile abruptly vanished as a familiar spasm of pain erupted in his stomach.

_Not again! I just got here!_

"-is happening?! Are you ok?" Albus' voice cut through the pain as he grabbed Harry's shoulder. As he was about to open his mouth a shrill warning whistle once again began a violent crescendo. A number of smoky runes again floated into existence above the headmaster's ornate desk.

The headmaster's expression turned grim almost instantly. "Assemble the Order as quickly as possible. The location of the attack is the north end of Hogsmeade. If they have placed an anti-apparition field then travel to the nearest floo extension."

_Hogsmeade…that means…the healers!_

Albus simply nodded and a grabbed a small pinch of grey floo powder from a small silver box lying on the desk. Within moments he strode to the massive fireplace and threw the powder into the flames. Albus waited a few moments as the flames grew in size and adopted a green hue.

"Ministry of Magic!"

Armando turned away from the green hued flames in his fireplace as Albus disappeared instantaneously. Armando turned toward the remaining Dumbledore. "I leave Hogwarts in your command. Please accompany our newest tenant."

Harry sprung to his feet and shook his head emphatically. "I'm going too! If Appoline is there-"

Armando shifted a glance toward the raven haired young man. "No! You will just put yourself in even greater danger! I forbid it!"

Harry stared at the headmaster in frustration and bowed his head low so he could not see his eyes. "I don't care. I'm going." As he turned his eyes upward a faint green glow was becoming more pronounced. Without a sound the young man tore past the headmaster and bounded down the stairs. Aberforth looked at the headmaster in shock but did not follow the young man.

Armando could only sigh morosely as he shook his head in dismay. "Young people these days..."

He waved his right hand in a half circle and the ambient sound within the dimly light room returned. With a small sigh the wizened headmaster held out his hand and closed his eyes.

"I call to you…Fawkes!"

As he opened his eyes a familiar weight settled on his right arm and warmth spread from his arm into the rest of his body. The phoenix that had settled on his shoulder craned its neck toward his partner and stared into Armando's eyes with an inquiring stare.

"Hello Fawkes…we do not have much time. Please transport me to Hogsmeade. I fear another attack may be eminent." He turned to Aberforth with a sad frown. "Aberforth… I leave the school in your hands."

The phoenix trilled softly and extended his wings fully. With a cry of exertion the elderly wizard and phoenix burst into flame and disappeared, leaving behind only a few wisps of smoke and the acrid stench of sulphur.

"Headmaster! Oh thank the heavens!"

A rather young red haired girl quickly rushed to his side as the wizard appeared in a swirl of flame in the middle of a dingy bar. Fawkes softly crooned at the young girl and spread his wings in preparation of another apparition. In that second a flash of red light erupted from the street and the light shone brightly through the front door window. The phoenix' head swiveled directly toward the light and he uttered a bewildered cry.

Armando looked on in shock as the normally stoic bird seemed extremely perturbed. In all of his twenty odd years with Fawkes he had never experienced such strong emotion from the legendary animal.

"Fawkes…what is wrong?"

The bird warbled in confusion then suddenly spread his wings. Without a sound the phoenix disappeared from his shoulder; the only evidence of his journey a small plume of smoke.

As the elder wizard brushed his intricate cloak of any errant ash his intelligent eyes swept over the inhabitants in the bar. Most of the wide-eyed patrons huddled together behind the bar, while the middle-aged bartender continued holding a barricade of chairs littering the entrance. Among the dilapidated furniture was an enormous fireplace, which was emblazoned with an emblem of a severed pig's head. The walls of the bar were adorned by pictures of various exotic locations, although their seemed to be no people visible in any of them.

He immediately brandished his wand and held it rigidly in his right hand. "What has happened? Has anyone been injured?"

"These weird cloaked people started appearing everywhere! Then…then there were flashes of red light and they started to attack everybody!" The red haired girl nervously fingered her blouse as she shrank underneath his icy cold demeanor.

He only glanced at her briefly before turning to the bartender beside the door.

"Close the barricade as soon as I exit. I have enabled access to Hogwarts so make sure that everybody uses the floo system."

The bartender nodded and with a whisk of his wand the chairs moved silently and the doorway appeared. The sounds of people shouting and crying could be heard just outside the door. The old wooden door was now hanging from a single hinge, and seemed to have suffered a few burns from errant spellfire. Armando paused for a second in front of the door as flashes of red light filtered through the filthy windows. In one broad sweep he thrust the door open and stepped into the dark rainy street. A massive wind blew in his face and a flash of red light blinded his vision.

"Diffindo!"

A large red crescent shaped arc of energy cut into the space the headmaster had just occupied. The spell continued for a few seconds and cut into the brick structure for a few inches before finally dissipating. As he regained his balance Armando stood up and noticed the spell had been cast from above him. A black haired youth twisted on his unusually shaped broom and continued to dodge the errant spell salvo that was thrown in his direction.

"How in Merlin's name did he arrive here so quickly?!"

Armando's words were quickly drowned out the torrential downpour. Harry appeared to be shouting at him but the howling wind immediately stifled every other ambient sound as he dived down to street level. His cloak was ripped in numerous locations and the lower part even seemed to have been burned at one point. Although the rain and wind were no doubt drenching the young man completely he had a fierce grin on his face.

Although a few individuals lay motionless on the wet ground the entire street was nearly empty of people. The only people that remained were a group of black cloaked individuals approaching from down the street. Each member of the strange group wore midnight black cloaks emblazoned with a peculiar lightning bolt insignia and walked in perfect formation. It was clear the group had a least some form of military training.

Armando quickly took cover behind an overturned food trolley and glanced once more toward the unusual young man. He was floating a few meters above the street and was holding his right wrist by his left arm, with his right palm facing outward. As a volley of spell fire dwindled momentarily the youth aimed his right hand at the steadily approaching group.

"Expelliarmus!"

Almost instantly a flash of red light exploded from his arm followed by a rather large eruption of red energy that sailed directly at the wizard squad. The force of the spell threw the young man's hand backward and he tumbled in the air momentarily from the backlash of energy. As he recovered midflight the ball of energy continued to streak down the street and exploded on the chest of one of the wizards; the energy released large enough to toss the man through a window in a nearby building. The other individuals of the group ignored the plight of their fellow member and continued to walk forward in an attack formation. Every few steps the group would unleash a salvo of spellfire; a multicolored stream of glowing orbs that erupted on contact with any solid object.

Armando spared another glance at the young man and was surprised at the extreme maneuvers he was showcasing. Even through a torrential downpour and heavy winds the youth continued to fly at a high rate of speed.

Armando flinched as another wave of spells collided around the trolley. He tore his gaze from the young man and cast a violet colored spell at the black cloaked wizards. The apparent leader of the group cut the air in front of him with his black wand and a shimmering blue shield formed in front of the group seconds before the spell would have hit its target. The spell splashed over the shield and was directed harmlessly toward the side.

"I am entirely too old for this," Armando mumbled as his knees popped loudly while he crouched behind the cover and held his ornate willow wand tightly.

Although he was once a proficient dueler in his prime, Armando began to feel every one of his 247 years. He would not last very long against a full squad of trained hitwizards while simultaneously protecting this young man. As he readied his wand a small tingle began to grow in the back of his head. His suspicions of an anti-apparition field seemed to be accurate. It would take a few minutes for the main force to be assembled.

Closing his eyes Armando started to perform a complex series of wand movements that cut sharp fine lines in the muddy ground. Armando began to chant underneath his breath and the small runes that he had placed began to glow with an ephemeral light. As the runes drew upon his magic reserves he began to sweat profusely and his breathing became more labored. As he continued his incantation the white lines began to emit small pulses of magic; small fields of magic that began to pulse outward. Armando smiled softly as he breathed in heavily. The ward breaking rune would eventually build enough power to negate the strong anti-apparition field. The process would still take a few minutes; even longer depending on the size of the field itself.

Armando's attention was diverted as he was once again forced to dodge the dozen or so spells that were fired in his direction. A few of the strange wizards began to laugh in a low guttural manner. The leader of the pack stepped forward confidently and brought his hand out from the fold of his cloak. In his hand rested a small green potions bottle sans markings.

"Bereiten Sie. Ich werde Ihnen zeigen, echte Angst!"

The sound of his deep voice reverberated around the buildings as he tossed the potion at the ground. As the contents of the bottle hit the ground the foul green liquid began to dissolve and green vapors began to float upon the wind. The spell fire ceased as the wind and rain seemed to die down suddenly. Within moments the already dark skies began to dim even further. A loud penetrating howling began to envelop the street as the temperature began to visibly drop. Within moments the very breath that they exhaled became visible in the chilled air. A number of black shapes materialized above the small town and began to slowly float down toward the occupants.

A sense of deep foreboding and fear began to creep through Armando's veins as he noticed the black cloaked dementors sweep downwards toward the street. A sudden crash interrupted his reverie and Armando looked where Harry had been just a moment ago. He lay in a prone position on the street and his hands wrapped around his head protectively.

"No…I don't…please no…." Harry continued to thrash about the ground as the cloaked abominations continued to swirl ever closer toward the young man.

Armando raised his wand and was about to focus on his Patronus when a curious red haze began to surround Harry. Although he did not convulse anymore a thin trail of blood started to seep from the corner of his mouth; still open in a silent scream. His eyes opened suddenly and Armando nearly stepped back in surprise. The glowing green color of his iris was mixing with the red liquid that flowed from the ruptured blood vessels in his eyes.

_What?! Where am…I? _

Although he could still vividly hear his mother's scream in his ears Harry's vision was red and muddy. All he could see was a number of dark shapes that circled his body hungrily. The pounding in his head increased and a familiar red haze covered his vision. The black cloaked figures crawled to a stop as the very droplets of rain in front of his face stopped in midair. Once again a jumbled set of memories began to flash in his mind. They began to get clearer until one image remained; a huddled form bent over another larger unmoving figure on the edge of a frozen dark lake. An impossibly large amount of dementors swirled around the two and had nearly reached the pair. Just as they were about to pounce upon the two figures a blinding light erupted from the smaller wizard and the dementors were pushed back by dazzling waves of bright white light. The world started to slowly revert back to its normal pace as the red hue began to dissipate. Once again Harry Potter knew what he would need to do. He raised his right arm and a vision quickly flitted in his mind's eye. A smile crept on his face as the dementors closed in on all sides and he raised his right hand outward at face level.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A blinding white light enveloped the wizard and he fell back towards the ground in fatigue. As the white light faded in waves he noticed that the pain was mysteriously gone. As he blinked away the tears of blood he noticed a fuzzy figure hovering above him. At first he was pointing a stick at his chest and shouting. The cloaked figure soon discarded his wand and was now pushing forcefully on his chest.

_It doesn't hurt…why is he hitting me?_

Darkness encroached upon his vision and peculiar rushing sound filled his ears. He could barely see anything through the blood in his eyes. Just as he was about to succumb to the darkness a faint sound filtered through his ears.

Tick. Tock.

Tick. Tock.

Tick. Tock.

*As always please review so it will give me motivation to complete this story and improve my writing style.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners (Treyarch & J.K. Rowling respectively). The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.


	7. Chapter 6

**The Madness Within: Chapter 6**

by

QuantumPhonetics

"War alone can carry to the maximum tension all human energies and imprint with the seal of nobility those people who have the courage to confront it; every other test is a mere substitute." Benito Mussolini_ Unknown Transcript,_ 1930.

Hogwarts, 9:08 A.M., May 26th, 1941

_The dark frothing clouds upon the vaulted ceilings swirled in a slow tempo and lightly illuminated the spacious dining hall. Numerous floating candles bobbed in unison and cast a warm glow against the grey stone walls. A small squadron of tawny brown owls twirled only a few meters above the tables. Although Hogwarts remained open after the exam period a majority of students had already headed home. The silence was almost deafening if it wasn't for the manic sound of pages shuffled in quick succession._

"_It all depends on _**how** _much magic. The amount of magic that the time turners needed for temporal displacement was immense. We would need an exponential amount of magic to just reach an extra day. And even more so to reach the entire month!"_

_Ronald Weasely shook his head and waved his hands in annoyance. "But there aren't any time turners left! They were all destroyed in the Ministry battle!"_

"_No…there is still one left," Hermione Granger breathed out in surprise. "Professor McGonagall mentioned that there was one that was hidden from the Ministry's registry!"_

_The redheaded boy studied the girl with a dubious expression. "And you know who has one?"_

_The girl smiled conspiratorially and turned her haughty gaze toward him. "Of course I researched the history behind the devices. Professor McGonagall wouldn't have let me use a time turner unless I had a sufficient knowledge of how to avoid the dangers of a paradox."_

_The smirk that remained on her face slowly dissolved into a thoughtful gaze. Hermione cast her eyes toward the two boys and sighed deeply. "The last mention of the device places it in the possession of the Lestrange family. "_

_Although the red haired boy's expression morphed into surprise he still cast a skeptical gaze toward the pile of books Hermione disappeared behind. "Death Eaters…well…it still sounds impossible."_

_A bushy haired face appeared over the stack of tomes and glared at him. "Energy is magic! It has the same exact properties as energy; it can be both a wave and in particle form! According to Gamp's Law of-"_

_The redheaded boy interrupted her suddenly with an incredulous look. "Wait…you mean the law about conjuring food?"_

_The bushy haired girl shook her head in amusement. "Figures…you only pay attention to Professor McGonagall when it involves your stomach."_

_Ronald Weasely shrugged with an impish grin and grabbed a scone from the dinner table. "Really Mione'…I still think its rubbish. Who cares about the Muggle's "electicipy"?_

"_Its _**electricity**_ Ronald," Hermione Granger frowned in exasperation. "And if I'm correct than with enough mag…energy we could possibly extend the reach of the time turner further than the limit of a couple hours. Enough to possibly reach the night of the Ministry battle."_

"_I dun knowth aboot thah," Ron replied with a mouth full of food. Hermione's face shifted from eager into a myriad of emotions which eventually settled on disgusted. _

_Hermione frowned and turned her eyes toward the dimly light ceiling. "We would still need a massive source of magic-," the young witch trailed off suddenly. She then pivoted her head toward him with a manic glint in her eyes and reached into her school bag. Hermione withdrew an old leather tome and quickly leafed through a number of pages. As she settled on a particular page she turned the book around and thrust it toward him._

"_According to Advanced Potion-Making, "_**the Philosopher's Stone was believed to mystically amplify the user's knowledge of alchemy so much that anything was attainable**_." Hermione's eyes lit up as she looked directly at him with a knowing smile._

"_Wait, are you even listening?"_

"…_.Harry?"_

"HARRY!"

A melodious female voice reverberated around the room and the memory quickly faded into his subconscious as it jolted him awake. He opened his eyes for a brief instant and then shut them quickly as a stream of warm sunlight hit his face. He was wrapped in some sort of comfortable linens and a pleasant chirping echoed nearby. A quick glance at the impossibly white ceiling eased his concerns as the familiar smell of the Hogwarts infirmary assailed his senses. A deep feeling of exhaustion hit his body a second later and Harry Potter covered his face with his forearm as he tried to fall back asleep.

"Urgh…lemme sleep Hermione….it's still early…."

A dangerous silence met his ears as Harry began to fall back into his subconscious. Just as he was about to fall asleep again he awoke to the sensation of a glass of cold water dumped on his head.

Some of the liquid flowed into his throat and Harry gagged slightly. "Glurg…Ackk…what the bloody hell?!"

He sat up immediately and his right arm rose up instinctively. His palm was facing outward and he prepared to draw upon his magic. The familiar trickle of magic that normally seeped from his hand was notably absent and his magic reacted sluggishly to his demands. As his eyes adjusted to the bright morning rays the first person he saw was Appoline standing a foot from his bed with a now empty glass of water in her hands; annoyance and relief simultaneously weaving on her face.

Harry dropped his hand and a surprised grin erupted on his face. "Appoline! How did you get here? What happened?

"I spend **all** night making sure you are healed properly and then you start talking about some…some girl?!"

For once Harry was at a loss for words as Appoline's unblemished face stared at him in annoyance.

"I….err….what?"

Appolline bristled and suddenly turned toward a nearby potion cabinet. Harry could only stare at her back in surprise.

_What just happened?_

Appoline continued to ignore Harry and he turned his attention to the water droplets dripping from his wet hair. He shook his head and focused on his right hand absently. Within moments a slight red glow shined from his hand and he was instantly dry again. Even the very moisture from the sheets disappeared; they crinkled like starched paper in front of his eyes. Appoline spun on her heels as a red glow entered her peripheral vision. A stunned look entered her eyes as she noticed that Harry had performed the spell even while having his magic suppressed. He had not even used an incantation for the spell! It was doubtful that he even realized that he performed a crude version of silent casting. Instead of focusing on the admittedly impressive display Harry was staring at her intently; his concerned gaze filled with an imperceptive green tint.

Appoline shook her head slightly and her anger diminished, though her hands still shook slightly. She finished arranging the potions bottles and moved to sit by Harry's bedside demurely.

She seemed to have an internal struggle and hesitated as she peered into his emerald eyes. "Why? Why did you stay on the bridge?!"

Harry flinched from the outburst. "Appoline…I-"

"You could have been killed! You…you…stupid idiot…" Appoline ranted as the emotions on her face altered between relief and anger. "Three times! Three times the Headmaster had to restart your heart!"

Harry stared in shock at her flawless face and then unconsciously placed a hand over his chest. Her glare softened considerably when a horrified expression settled on the young man's face.

_My heart…stopped?_

"I've been a healer apprentice for three years and I've never seen such an advanced case of magical poisoning!" Appoline sighed sadly and glanced at Harry's right hand. "You would have surely died if the Headmaster had not placed suppression wards upon your hand."

It was then that the raven haired teen noticed the unusual black bandages that wrapped around his entire arm. As Harry flexed his hand experimentally he noticed a single line of faint blood red symbols that curved in a twisting pattern up from his wrist to the edge up the bandages an inch underneath his elbow. As he began to gather his magic through his hand the symbols glowed slightly and the magic dampened considerably.

_Are…these symbols some kind of runes?_

Just as Harry was about to voice his mental question the infirmary door opened and Albus Dumbledore stepped into view. He was dressed in a very subdued version of his normal flamboyant blue robes and held his wand casually in his right hand. With a casual swish of his wand the curtains opened entirely and the room brightened. "It seems you just regained consciousness. I will have to inform the Headmaster. In the meantime I do believe we have much to discuss."

Albus briefly caught Appoline's curious gaze as he turned toward Harry. It seemed as if a massive weight hung on his shoulders as he sat opposite Harry and his eyes followed the young man's slight movements. Although he remained silent the future Headmaster appeared to guage his reaction.

Harry looked up to the impossibly white ceiling and closed his eyes with a languid sigh. "How long was I out? What happened in Hogsmeade?"

"Two days. The attack upon the town was meant to be a diversion. Gellert attempted to attack the Gringotts head branch only moments after the events in Hogsmeade transpired." Although he noticed Harry's surprised look he continued. "The attack was inevitably diverted. A few casualties still remain."

Harry traced his fingertips through his long raven colored hair as he grimaced slightly. Although the lightning bolt scar had mysteriously not affected him since the attacks in London Harry still absently rubbed his forehead in concern.

_I haven't felt Voldemort's presence since the gate…_

"The list of casualties could have been far larger if you had not intervened," the elderly wizard continued neutrally. "Armando also insisted that you performed a unique variation on the Patronus charm."

Appolline stared at Harry in surprise at this unusual revelation. The Patronus charm was a NEWT level spell and required an immense amount of focus to perform. Harry simply shrugged in response and averted his eyes from Albus.

"Why did you not heed the Headmaster's request? If it was not for the extensive healer population residing in Hogsmeade you would have perished that night." The harsh admonishment from the future Headmaster seemed so alien that Harry was almost at a loss for words.

"I just…reacted sir. I thought Appoline might be…" Harry trailed off a bit uncertainly as he turned his eyes toward Appoline. Her frown diminished slightly yet she continued to perform her various medical duties.

"I remember when I once acted so impetuously," Albus Dumbledore intoned somberly. "And it cost me the most important thing in my life. The greatest price for my actions was surviving and living with that grief."

Harry gazed in surprise at Albus' confession. This was the only time he had ever seen Dumbledore act so melancholy. A depressed Dumbledore was a uniquely disturbing sight.

The future Headmaster's somber mood lifted and his calculated gaze shifted to Appoline. With a barely discernible twirl of his wand the ambient sound in the infirmary vanished and the privacy charm became active. Albus shifted imperceptively in the uncomfortable chair and his hardened gaze fell upon the Potter heir.

"What did it feel like? Did you feel the influence?"

Harry wore a confused expression as Albus waited impatiently for a response. "I don't think I know what you mea-"

Albus waved his hand irritably and affixed Harry with a disappointed look. "Did you feel any change in your emotions when you tapped into the Spectrum?!"

"I…err…what is a Spectrum…sir?

"What?!" Albus recoiled in surprise and stared at Harry for a few moments. He exhaled slowly and shifted a critical gaze toward the teen wizard. "Your ignorance will be the death of you."

Harry shook slightly with indignation and the blood red symbols upon the unusual bandages began to slowly pulse with an ethereal light.

"But we won in Hogsmeade!"

Albus snorted in derision. "One does not qualify multiple near death experiences as a victory."

Harry began to speak yet noticed the disappointed look on the future headmaster's face. "It is miraculous that you did not get yourself or others killed with your actions," Albus admonished Harry as he stared coldly at the bed-ridden teen. "I can only hope that your emotions have not begun to influence you yet."

Harry shook his head vigorously and stared back at Albus in defiance. "But I've been able to control it! It's still my magic!"

Albus frowned and raised his voice in slight anger. "You are a naïve fool if you truly believe you can control this power. The backlash of energy from the Spectrum nearly killed the group of healers that saved your life. It was necessary to layer suppression wards upon the embedded wand shards in your arms simply in order for the healers to be able to reach you."

Harry bristled at the criticisms and began to speak when Appoline looked at him with a pleading face. He closed his mouth yet cast an angry look toward the future Headmaster. Albus ignored the angry looks and turned toward Harry. "If you are to be my apprentice I will need to administer an examination to deduce your proficiency and abilities."

He sighed and nodded in acceptance. Appoline remained silent but was casting incredulous looks toward the pair. An apprenticeship to one of the most powerful wizards in British magical society was an extremely rare opportunity; even more so considering the teen's relative obscurity.

The younger Dumbledore nodded slightly and stood up suddenly; ignoring the incredulous looks the raven haired young man was throwing his way. "You are a danger to yourself and anyone in your vicinity because of the stone's influence. Your performance in Hogsmeade showed potential; however it nearly killed you in the process."

Appoline shifted in her chair in surprise. "What stone? What do you mean?" The French witch stared at Dumbledore in confusion as Harry averted his eyes from the Headmaster's.

"A standard Auror examination will be able to discern the extent of your abilities," Dumbledore replied as he ignored the mediwitch and continued to stare at Harry. "I expect you to be ready to engage in magical training in 15 minutes."

He spared a small nod toward Appoline as he walked toward the infirmary entrance. He stopped a foot from the door with his hand on the handle.

"Ms. Delacour… do not interfere. We will begin Mr. Ropett's evaluation immediately. I will contact the Ministry and request an Auror liaison to be outfitted in 15 minutes." Albus opened the door and paused as he turned back to Harry with a neutral expression. "I expect you to be dressed and in the Headmaster's office in exactly that time. Do not be late."

Albus did not wait for a confirmation before he disappeared and closed the door loudly. The silence charm dropped and Appoline let out a sigh as Harry continued to stare at the spot Albus stood only a few seconds to go.

_What happened to Professor Dumbledore? He's never treated me like this._

"I daresay...trouble does indeed to follow you my dear."

The voice startled Harry from his thoughts and he turned toward it quickly. "Ma-Madame Pomfrey?!"

The older mediwitch looked exactly as she had when he first met her in the London Underground; immaculately pressed medical clothing and an amused yet inquiring gaze on her face.

Doris sighed softly and turned her gaze toward the bedridden young man. "I apologize for Professor Dumbledore's…temperament. Although he may seem outwardly cold; I assure you that he is one of the most talented teachers that Hogwarts has ever had."

The elderly witch stood slowly and headed to the opposite side of the room. She tilted her head toward Appoline and a small smile curved on her worn face. "Please accompany Mr. Ropett to the Headmaster's office when he is sufficiently prepared. You will be excused from duty today as per my request. Please do not be late; Albus does not generally tolerate tardiness." With a final glance and knowing smile toward the two she quietly exited the curtains and turned toward another patient in the room.

Appoline turned to Harry with an unreadable expression and handed him a nondescript set of old fashioned Auror trainee robes.

"The headmaster has provided you with these training robes. I will wait outside for you."

As he took the clothes from Appoline and slowly stood up Appoline averted her eyes and bit her lower lip nervously. It seemed as if she was about to say something him yet turned away and closed the curtains around his bed. Harry shrugged helplessly as a confused expression shifted onto his face.

_What was all that about?_

Within a few minutes Harry emerged from the curtains and headed over to where Appoline was waiting impatiently. Her eyes slowly traveled over the uniform that draped on his form before settling on his right arm. The sleeve had been ripped up to the elbow and hastily hemmed with a sloppy bit of magic. At her inquiring gaze Harry smirked slightly.

"I can deal with the itchy wool but the wrist holster was in the way. Don't even really need it now to tell you the truth."

He flexed his right hand tentatively as a the faint red symbols emitted a small pulse of light. Harry chuckled to himself and gave Appoline a very Sirius-like grin as he brushed his red tinted fingers through his long raven hair. Appoline's mouth twitched upward slightly and she seemed to try to control a smile from emerging on her face.

"Hmph. Well, let us depart. The headmaster is waiting for you."

The walk to the Headmaster's office was uneventful, yet Appoline still continued to glance in Harry's direction occasionally. Although Harry knew the way to the office by heart he still lingered a pace behind Appoline. As he passed a few lingering students Harry glanced at their old fashioned uniforms and hairstyles. The younger students eyed him with curiosity and a bit of trepidation. It was not every day that an Auror walked the halls of Hogwarts flanked by a beautiful mediwitch; especially an Auror that young.

The castle seemed unchanged yet the paintings on the walls were different from what he remembered. Shaking his head of the memories they soon arrived at the bottom of the familiar stone steps. As he proceeded to head up the spiral staircase Harry stopped in front of the familiar stone gargoyle that protected the entrance into the Headmaster's office. A puzzled look shifted on his face as he realized that no one had given him the password. The gargoyle continued to stare at Harry with a neutral expression as it awaited the password.

_Maybe Canary Creams? Or Ice Mice? Chocolate Fr…wait that was the last one…_

As he pondered the password the sound of a pair of muffled voices rose and changed in pitch and volume. A sudden crash in the office intrigued him and Harry cupped an ear to the heavy mahogany door.

"What are you doing?! You can't eavesdrop on the Headmaster!" Appoline hissed at Harry with a disapproving gaze yet he just smiled mischievously and put a finger to his lips in silence.

Horace Slughorn recoiled in surprise and sat back in his chair as a flash of guilt momentarily surfaced on his face; which was replaced by an unreadable expression an instant later. "You don't believe-"

"It was always possible my dear friend, just improbable." Armando slowly walked back toward the desk and sat down gingerly with a sigh.

"Even I have my doubts as to Rubeus' involvement in this matter. Albus may have been correct in his estimations."

"But the boy was a prodigy! One in a lifetime!" His normally jubilant voice was strained with emotion as he cast his eyes upon the figures dwelling in the portraits. "You don't think…"

"Yes. Tom may indeed have been the real mastermind behind the attacks. Albus has given me evidence of his parseltongue abilities."

Horace looked at Armando with a clouded look in his nervous eyes. "The only one who could have…."

"Exactly. Only a parseltongue would have been able to access the Chamber itself." Armando peered at Horace over his bifocals for a few moments before clearing his throat lightly. "I can only hope that any knowledge he gained in the Chamber will not propel him to action in this conflict. Grindelwald has already proven to be quite capable by himself. I can only imagine what will happen if he is able to influence our former ward."

Horace's eyes widened a fraction and an alarmed look flashed upon his face. "He…he is still a schoolchild Armando! It shouldn't be possible!"

The headmaster's retort was interrupted by a soft ringing that came from the large stone fireplace across the room. Armando sighed deeply and grabbed a pinch of powder that rested in the dish. "Regardless, I do believe we should exercise caution and be open to any number of possibilities," replied the headmaster with a tone of finality as he threw the powder into the fire. It began to glow with a warm green glow and a soft light shown briefly.

"Understood…Headmaster." As Horace stood up the nervous look left his face and was replaced by a jovial smile. Had Armando taken a closer look he would have noticed that the smile never extended to his eyes. He paused a moment a moment as his hand rested upon the door handle. "If there is anything I can be of service please contact me."

As Slughorn grasped the door handle and swung the door open a surprised raven haired teen stumbled into the room. Behind him stood a bemused mediwitch who stood with her hands crossed and an exasperated look on her face.

Harry scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Um…sorry sir! I didn't know the passw-"

"Nonsense my boy!" Slughorn's jovial bulk shook slightly as a calculating gaze shifted onto Harry. "So this is Dumbledore's new project. I say…it is refreshing to see a young man with this much exuberance."

Harry simply stared at the unusual wizard and nodded absentmindedly. With a final calculating glance at Harry Slughorn moved past the two teens and closed the door behind him.

"Ahh…Harry it is good to see you have recovered. I see that Miss Delacour has taken good care of you since the events that took place in Hogsmeade." Armando gazed at the two and motioned for them to sit. Harry stared at the unfamiliar portraits that peered at him with thinly veiled curiosity. His eyes swept across the room until he saw the empty roost where Dumbledore's stoic phoenix normally rest. A solitary red feather lay in the bottom and for a moment a small surge of energy pulsed in unison with the shards in his hand. Harry looked up suddenly yet Appoline and the Headmaster remained oblivious to the magic. Shaking his head Harry absentmindedly rubbed his right hand.

As Armando was about to speak a chime sounded from the green hued fireplace and Albus stepped out purposefully with a thoughtful expression. A second later another younger figure stepped from the fire and stopped next to Albus with a traditional Auror salute. His blonde sandy hair sat messily upon his head and a pair of light brown eyes swept the room and the occupants; only hesitating for a moment as he beheld the seated French Veela. He looked completely different from Harry's memories of the man yet the same unmistakable smirk sat on his face.

_It…it can't be…_

"Albus I was expecting you." Armando peered at Harry and nodded. "It seems as if everyone is assembled."

Dumbledore nodded at the Auror and turned toward the Headmaster. "This will be a modified Auror examination. I will be administering the test; the Ministry has provided a qualified Auror to test our applicant." He turned to his compatriot and smiled slightly. "This is-"

"Auror Alastor Moody." The young man replied proudly and Harry noticed a shiny new Auror badge on his robes. It was evident that the man was just recently promoted into the Auror corps. Dumbledore glanced to his left and a small proud smile crept up onto his face.

_Merlin's left nut! It really is Mad-Eye!_

Dumbledore coughed and caught the teen's attention. "Auror Moody will test your dueling technique and I will proctor. Miss Delacour will attend as medical support." Harry gulped as Albus stared at him with an unreadable expression. Mad-Eye spared him another curious glance and noticed his unusual Auror attire yet remained silent.

"Are you sufficiently prepared Mr. Ropett?" Armando peered at Harry over his bifocals and stifled a grin. The teen looked like a deer in front of a pair of headlights.

Harry composed himself and nodded. A mere fifteen minutes later the assembled group stood around a traditional dueling ring in a room Harry had never seen. The room arranged itself automatically and silently. Harry dropped into the circular pit and looked up into the expectant faces of the assembled crowd. Armando sat silently with an inquisitive gaze while Aberforth sat stoically next to the Headmaster. As Harry's eyes passed over the elder Dumbledore the wizard smiled and nodded in support. Albus stood on an official's platform and was placing additional wards upon the dueling pit. As Harry walked up to the raised dais in the center of the pit he paused momentarily and turned toward Appoline. The concerned look on her face faltered as Harry smiled at her and mouthed 'I'll be fine' silently. The Veela shook her head and cast one more unreadable expression before Harry turned back toward Alastor.

Harry stood in the center of the sandy pit and faced what would eventually become one of the greatest Dark Arts hunters in history. The two wizards stared at each other unflinchingly. Dumbledore finished his preparations and looked down imperiously at the duo.

"Please bow." Alastor immediately bowed quickly and Harry mimicked his actions. Dumbledore nodded at both duelists and raised his wand in front of his chest.

"Wands at the ready."

Alastor removed his wand and held it in a standard Auror stance and looked curiously at the raven haired wizard. Harry didn't reach for a wand and dropped his knees slightly into a position Sirius had taught him. Alastor's curiousity turned to confusion when Harry simply flexed his right hand slowly in preparation.

"European Standard non-lethal dueling rules apply." Dumbledore stood slowly and held his wand at chest level. With a flourish the future Headmaster swung his wand downward in a flash of red sparks.

"Begin!"

*I apologize for the massive delay. I have just returned from visiting my family abroad and I did not have a chance to upload any new chapters. As soon as I finish editing and smoothing out the transitions I will be uploading another few chapters. As always please review so it will give me motivation to complete this story and improve my writing style. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners (Treyarch & J.K. Rowling respectively). The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.


	8. Chapter 7

**The Madness Within: Chapter 7**

by

QuantumPhonetics

"_It must be peace without victory…Victory would mean peace forced upon the loser, a victor's terms imposed upon the vanquished. It would be accepted in humiliation, under duress, at an intolerable sacrifice and would leave a sting, a resentment, a bitter memory upon which terms of peace would rest, not permanently, but only as upon quicksand. Only a peace between equals can last." _Woodrow Wilson, _United States Senate Address_, January 22, 1917.

Hogwarts, 10:08 A.M., April 26th, 1941

"Aguamenti!"

"Immobulus!"

"Depulso!"

A flurry of large ice shards exploded behind Harry's shoulder as he ducked in reaction to Mad-Eye's remarkably quick opening spell salvo. The warded wall glowed for a brief second and the shards stuck into it; quickly being absorbed as the wards activated. Although he rolled to the side and was prepared for the next attack Harry couldn't help but be surprised at the fluid transition of the three drastically different spells. The water spell was performed with a wand flourish that ended in an unusual upward arc. The water spray split into long trails in the air from the centripetal force. As the tendrils of water lengthened Mad-Eye froze them and immediately banished the frozen fragments at Harry.

As he glanced at the remaining shards Mad-Eye took Harry's momentary lapse of focus to shoot a large sphere of sickly colored yellow magic.

"Waddiwasi!"

Harry ducked as the orb raced over him and he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck tingle from the nearby magic. As Harry stood up quickly a cocky smirk erupted on Mad-Eye's face.

"Too easy! Ventricul!"

For a split second Harry though that the spell had no effect before instinct told him to move suddenly. Almost immediately the same spell that he had dodged seconds earlier plowed into area he just vacated. A large plume of sand erupted and obscured his opponent completely.

"Deprimo!"

The Auror's voice now echoed off of the wall from his right side. A large gust of wind suddenly pushed the cloud of sand directly into Harry. As he covered his eyes with his hand Harry began to panic.

_He's quicker than in my fourth year! I can't even get a spell off!_

As the sand settled an almost inaudible voice whispered directly to his left. Harry did not bother to look in the direction of the voice and dove to his left. Within a second a flurry of hardened sand orbs pelted the ground where he had been standing.

As he stood and wiped the sand from his face Mad-Eye's silhouette became visible as the sand finally settled. The Auror stood untouched with an arrogant look on his face and twirled his wand nonchalantly.

"Professor Dumbledore assured me that you would be a tough opponent. I disagree." Mad-Eyes white smile only grew as he saw the angry expression on Harry's face. "Why don't you draw your wand…_**boy**_."

Harry brushed off his cloak angrily and a small green glow began to pulse strangely in his eyes. "I don't need a wand to defeat you!"

Mad-Eye scoffed as Harry quickly brought his right hand up and grabbed his wrist with his left hand. The symbols upon the bandages now shone rather brightly and started pulsing at a quicker tempo. As he lowered his stance the Auror graduate narrowed his eyes and bent his knees in preparation for what would happen.

Harry braced himself for the inevitable recoil from the spell and a tingle shot up his arm in anticipation.

"Expelliarmus!"

A red flash suddenly wiped the arrogant smirk from Moody's face as a massive orb of red magic erupted from Harry Potter's hand and rocketed toward him. The velocity and size of the normally simple spell caught Mad-Eye by surprise as he hastily erected a quick Protego . The spell slammed into the spell and dispersed suddenly but mad-Eye was pushed back from the force. As he dropped the shield the Auror couldn't help but notice the hairline cracks the single spell had created on the shield's surface.

As Harry lowered his arm faint trails of magic leaked from his hand and wafted upwards as if were a tendril of smoke. The red pulses of magic continued to accelerate in tempo. He flexed his right hand slowly and a small grin morphed on his face.

_I'm getting more accurate._

"What the hell was that?!" The Auror was now staring at Harry in surprise, yet did not take his wand off his opponent. "How did you do that?"

Harry smiled arrogantly in a fashion similar to Mad-Eye only a few moments ago. "Told ya I didn't need a wand to beat you."

The Auror growled reflexively and raised his wand toward Harry. "We'll see about that. Terra Cuirote! Incarterous!"

A harsh violet spell erupted from the Auror's wand followed by a smaller grey sphere. Harry tensed his knees and dropped his hand toward the ground instantly.

"Suiro Pandi." A flash of red light erupted from his hand and a two meter high sand wall rose to protect him. Within a moment the first spell hit the wall. As the spell hit the wall changed from sand to a peculiar dark stone. Harry did not have time to wonder about its effect as the second spell slammed into the wall. There was a deafening explosion as the wall tore to pieces and was propelled backwards toward Harry. Mimicking Moody's action he quickly raised a Protego. Although it protected him from the frontal assault a shard of rock ricochet off the wall and sliced into his thigh. The red ichor began to flow immediately but Harry paid it no mind. He had endured far worse at the hands of the Death Eaters.

As the dust from the explosion Harry noticed Mad-Eye waving his wand quickly in a particular pattern. Harry didn't need to be a seer to realize he was preparing a viciously strong spell.

_Can't let him cast it…_

Harry bent one knee to the ground and held his hand out quickly; his left hand stabilizing his wrist. He had never performed this spell without a wand and hoped the results would be similar.

"Lux Invictus!"

A blast of light from his hand shot an innumerable amount of bouncing light orbs like a shotgun blast. Mad-Eye was forced to abandon the spell as he threw a shield up to deflect the orbs. The orbs bounced off the shield and suddenly the entire platform was almost out of sight as they raced in every which way imaginable.

Mad-Eye dropped his shield and growled in annoyance. The orbs were not an attack spell; in fact they seemed to be more of a diversion. "Grandpeire!"

The orbs suddenly froze in midair and dropped unceremoniously to the ground. His earlier estimation of a diversion seemed correct as a stream of multi-colored spell shot at him from across the dueling pit. He managed to roll out of the way and noticed a flash of light in his peripheral vision. He sidestepped a spell and tossed a bludgeoner at the source of the light. A grunt and an impact on the sand told him his aim was true. Harry's unmoving form lay sprawled on the ground only a few meters away. He grinned and walked slowly over to the unconscious young man. Just as he was but a foot away from the body Harry's eyes opened suddenly and winked at him conspiratorially. A second later the entire body faded from existence.

Moody recoiled as if he was burned. "What?!"

The curse on his tongue was forgotten as a familiar voice yelled out behind him. As he ducked and twirled away from the voice he saw the young man had disillusioned himself and sent a massive sphere of orange energy at him. He did not have the time to cast a shield and dove out of the way. The red sphere rocketed past his shoulder toward the wall and dispersed on the warded walls; though considerably slower than Moody's ice shards.

Harry breathed out softly as the magical clone he had left dispersed completely and the drain on his magic stopped. Moody had recovered and was glaring at Harry with barely hidden contempt and anger. He clutched his shoulder gingerly and Harry saw that a part of the robe was burned off; the skin underneath red and enflamed. Judging from his body language and the way he gripped his wand tightly Harry knew instinctively that he was completely serious now.

Moody stared at him for a few seconds longer before dropping into an unfamiliar stance. Although he could not check he was certain that both Aberforth and Albus gasped in surprise. "You think I'm going to be beat by some punk with a fancy lightshow?! Revero! Bombera! Diffuro!"

Harry dodged around the fast approaching spells but was pushed back nearly to the wall. Each of the spells were stronger and much faster than what Moody showcased earlier in the match. Moody continued his barrage of spells and began to walk closer and closer to Harry's position. Harry fervently weaved around the spells but it was becoming increasingly apparent that he would not survive against this all out barrage.

_No wonder he filled most of Azkaban by himself…_

The brief thought distracted Harry and a bludgeoner hit him in the shoulder and he dropped into a roll clutching his left shoulder. The bone was most definitely broken and little black dots had already begun to swim in his vision. He rose to his feet slowly and Moody carefully walked forward to clinch his victory.

He stopped fifteen meters from Harry and smiled arrogantly. "I'm actually impressed. You made me work harder than I thought. But…you still aren't a match for an _Auror_."

Harry ignored the taunt as he stared at the arrogant smirk on his opponent's face. Moody twisted his wand and pointed it toward his face. "It may be overkill...but you aren't getting away this time. Expelliarmus! Stupefy! Immobulocorpus! Partenobus!"

Harry missed most of the exchange due to the debilitating pain in his arm. Simply moving his shoulder caused him to wince uncomfortably. A shout from his opponent caught his attention and he looked up to see a number of red tinted spells flying toward his face. As the spell grew closer to Harry a peculiar red haze surrounded him. Harry didn't even notice.

All Harry Potter felt now was anger. Pure unadulaterated anger. It started as a burning sensation in his eyes that soon traveled throughout his body like liquid fire. His heart hammered in his chest as a familiar red hue overtook his senses. If he had paid attention to his bandaged arm he would have been alarmed at how the increasingly bright red symbols had begun to pulse in tune with his erratic heartbeats.

Once again the spells seemed to slow to a crawl and a plethora of random images flashed in in his eyes. As the muddled series of images began to fade one remained imprinted in his mind. Professor Dumbledore was dueling ferociously with Voldemort in the Ministry and the magic they threw at each other was blocked or deflected with mere movements of a wand. The massive waves of magic were blocked and parried expertly. The magical energy that saturated the air was almost stifling.

A growl erupted from his chest as the world began to revert back its normal speed and the image faded. No thoughts remained in his head as Harry growled and charged headfirst into the pack of spells. The spells seemed much slower than before but Harry didn't even notice. All he could understand was pain. His pain. The pain of his defeat. The pain he would inflict upon Mad-Eye.

The first three spells he simply avoided and weaved through them as if they were stationary. As Harry reached the last spell he thrust his bandaged palm out and with a grunt of exertion parried the spell toward the ceiling. The spell shot upwards and exploded on the ceiling into a rainfall of red energy. The only sound that remained was Harry's heavy breathing as Moody simply stared at Harry in shock as the harmless sparks of red light fell slowly around the two duelists. Had Harry noticed the unusual tendril of red and black float past his face he might have been more concerned.

Harry's bandages now settled in a smoldering heap on the floor; the faint symbols flickering a few more times before disappearing completely.

With a manic grin Harry shot forward and placed his palm on Moody's chest. For a second Mad-Eye stared in surprise at the feral smile on Harry's face. It was the last thing he would remember about the fight. With a bright flash of red light Moody's body sped from the contact and impacted with a sharp crack up against the dueling pit wall. He slumped over unconscious and his wand clattered to the floor uselessly. As if on cue Harry shot forward and stood in front of the unmoving Auror. An uncharacteristic sneer formed on his face as he pointed his glowing red palm at the Auror's head. As he prepared to deal with the source of his anger his arms suddenly stopped of their own accord and he was restrained by a number of magical ropes. A black material wrapped around his arm and a flash of blue light filled his vision. The red glow in his eyes shifted to green and back to red before finally settling on his trademark brilliant emerald color. The suffocating anger disappeared without a trace.

_Wha…what happened? All I remember….is….._

Harry peered down at the bleeding unmoving heap on the ground. A rivulet of blood flowed down the bruised face of the Auror.

_I….I…did this?! Oh God…._

Harry began to shake as the reality of the situation hit him. The ropes fell from his arms and Harry sank to his knees; emotionally and physically exhausted. He didn't even notice the fearful look Appoline was giving him as she knelt by Moody's unmoving form. All he knew was that he had almost ended a man's life. A rush of bile forced itself up his throat and Harry nearly vomited on himself.

Appoline quickly conjured a stretcher and began to quickly move Moody to the infirmary. Just as she was about to leave she glanced once more at Harry. He was on his knees with his head bowed and was staring at his hands in silent horror. A shiver ran though her spine and she turned away with tears in her eyes. The door shut behind her with a resounding clang. Once again Harry didn't even notice.

_What is happening to me?_

As if he could read his mind Albus faced his new apprentice and stared at him with little compassion. "The magic you now wield is incredibly potent and can be a way to amplify your magical potential to its utmost limit; even beyond in extremely rare situations." Albus crossed his arms and stared coldly at Harry. "Unfortunately this power comes with a heaviest price of all. Your soul."

Harry shivered as the elderly wizard's voice echoed harshly in the stone dueling arena. A deathly silence permeated the room as the weight of those words cascaded over the Boy-Who-Lived.

_Is this…the price I pay in order to save him?_

"Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. Nothing can be gained without offering something in return. That is the nature of magic. The same holds true with the Philospher's Stone. It always was and always will be." Albus' tone was pragmatic and neutral, yet he still eyed the boy critically. One of his finest former students was now on his way to the infirmary with relatively severe injuries. Still Harry Potter paid no attention to his surroundings.

_Sirius…_

Aberforth finished scouring the ground of blood and walked over to his brother. Albus did not react in his normal fashion and nodded affably. He simply stared at the wizard teen with remorse and pity. The lad didn't even acknowledge their existence.

"We must contact Nicholas. His condition is far worse than I expected. You may be able teach him to control it at first but eventually he _**will**_ be a danger to himself and those around him."

Albus nodded absently and silently contemplated the situation. "As he matures the danger will increase exponentially. I will request an emergency leave of absence." He suddenly grimaced. "I believe it is time to return to the Flamel estate."

Aberforth contained his surprised reaction and simply nodded. As he stared at the young man in front of him he could not suppress the shudder that went through his body. Such destructive and malicious power. The last time he had seen that malevolence was on his own brother's face over a decade ago. Abeforth grimaced and picked up Harry off the cold sand. The teen wizard did not even react; it was clear he was still dealing with his actions.

Aberforth could not keep the perturbed expression on his face as he led the wizard toward the infirmary. He glanced once more at the huddled form by his side and shook his head in dismay. It was almost uncanny how similar the situation was unfolding. Unbeknownst to Aberforth, his brother mirrored his thoughts almost exactly. Albus remained in the center of the dueling pit and stared morosely at the few patches of blood that remained on the sand.

"It seems history has a way of repeating itself."

*If there are any future major delays it will usually mean that I will upload multiple chapters. I am still working on future chapters at the same pace. I now believe that this will be an epic length novel so please review; it will give me motivation to complete the story and improve my writing style. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners (Treyarch & J.K. Rowling respectively). The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.


	9. Chapter 8

**The Madness Within: Chapter 8**

by

QuantumPhonetics

""The fate of the Empire rests on this enterprise every man must devote himself totally to the task in hand." Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto, Commander in Chief of the Japanese Navy, December 7th, 1941.

Hogwarts, 2:48 P.M., April 29th, 1941

Harry Potter hunched over and struggled to catch his breath; a thick sheen of sweat covering his face. As the raven haired young man caught his breath he bowed his head and gazed at the softly moving grass. A soft breeze blew past and Harry shaded his eyes against the harsh sun as he stared upward toward the fluttering markers dotting the circular goalposts. Although the air was filled with colorful bludgers darting here and there a small smile flitted across his face as he inhaled the familiar sweet smell of the freshly cut grass. Besides a number of shattered bludger fragments the landscape remained untouched. Even in a different time period the Quidditch pitch remained exactly the same. Harry afforded himself a small glance at the Gryfindor banner that twisted proudly in the wind.

"Do you honestly believe you have anything to be happy about Mr. Ropett?" The smile on Harry's face disappeared instantly and he glared at the elder wizard. Albus Dumbledore stood a few meters away, dressed from head to toe in an ancient looking Auror robe. As he twirled his wand in his gnarled hands all the bludgers stopped and dropped to the pitch unceremoniously. "Your spell repertoire is abysmal. Although you have abundant power your control over each spell is even worse. If it wasn't for your reflexes and improvisation I would be surprised that you have had any magical education whatsoever." Dumbledore paused and peered at Harry intensely. "Who in the name of Merlin trained you so poorly?!"

Harry grimaced slightly and turned away. The only thing he could think about was his previous lessons with the Dumbledore of the future.

_Did he really neglect my training? We never did anything like this…._

"What use is great power when you have no control over it?" The sun was momentarily blocked out as Dumbledore's tall figure stepped in front of him. Harry gazed at the ground in irritation before glaring at the Headmaster in defiance. The Dark Arts professor nearly stepped back in surprise. The anger was present in his emerald eyes…and yet there was a determination that surprised even him. It was the same look he had given Nicholas over three decades ago. Albus sighed absently as a heavy sense of déjà vu settled over his aging form.

"Do you…believe in fate Mr. Ropett?"

Albus Dumbledore stood two meters away with his arms crossed and cast a harsh gaze at the young man. Though spoken softly they cut through the wind like a knife through warm butter. Harry shivered slightly as the image of a long corridor of shelves filled with orbs containing mysterious swirling mist suddenly appeared in his mind.

…_and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…._

With an exasperated and angry glare Harry Potter spit out a small glob of spittle that landed a few feet from where Albus Dumbledore stood. He shook his head suddenly and lifted his fierce gaze toward the future Headmaster.

"Of course not!" He grit his teeth and willed Professor Trelawny's creepy voice to disappear from his mind.

Albus raised an eyebrow in surprise at the varying emotions that flickered across his apprentice's face yet held the nonplussed expression on his face. "Oh? And why not?"

"Because I hate the idea that I'm not in control of my life…," Harry breathed out heavily as he nearly shouted at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled knowingly and adjusted the moon-shaped spectacles on his crooked nose. "I know that you feel otherwise. Let me explain why you are here. You are here because you know something. Something you can't explain. But you feel it. You have felt it since the moment you made contact with the stone. And it is these feelings…these emotions that have brought you to me. Surely you have begun to feel the pull?"

Harry stared at Dumbledore in surprise. "But…but…I came of my own free will! I'm in control!" Harry was shouting yet the professor simply ignored it.

"Is that so?" Dumbledore gave Harry a haughty gaze and observed the young man critically. "Very well then. Observe."

Harry's words died in his throat as a red glow began to surround the headmaster. A series of warning bells began to ring in his head as Albus pulled out his wand in a flash and the magical saturation in the air increased exponentially. Harry subconsciously began to lower his center of gravity and a trickle of his magic began to flow into his bandaged right arm. Within a moment the neutral expression on the future Headmaster's face twisted into a snarl and a glowing wand tip was pointed in his direction.

_What is he….he won't…he can't!_

Albus bristled with indignation and a small flare of anger escaped his stoic visage. The anger and emotion that wafted from the Dark Arts professor was almost palpable; he could feel a tangible force emanating from the aging wizard. As the red energy grew on the tip of the wand Harry could see the energy struggling against Dumbledore's control. Harry could only gape in complete surprise as he stood against the wand of arguably the strongest wizard he had ever seen. With a shaking hand and with a slight change in his eyes Albus instantaneously altered the position of the wand a meter to the right.

"Reducto!"

The massive sphere of red tinted energy erupted from his wand in a brilliant flash and rocketed toward the forest; tearing a meter wide trench in the earth until it exploded with a thunderous sound. The rushing wind blew past Harry and he still could feel the traces of magic from the attack. The tree that was struck simply ceased to exist as a crater formed from the force. Wisps of smoke began flow from the crater and soon dissipated on the suddenly stronger wind.

"What the hell!?", Harry stuttered as he observed the destruction the single spell had caused. "Are you trying to KILL me!?"

Dumbledore ignored the young man and lowered his shaking wand. With a soft sigh he seemed to control his emotions. The red haze that surrounded the elder wizard faded and the magical saturation in the air diminished almost entirely.

After a few tense moments he opened his brilliant blue eyes and gazed back at Harry with a harsh expression "Quiet! I did not display the Spectrum without purpose. Did you not notice the strain I endured when I tapped into the Spectrum? The sudden change in emotion?"

Harry stood in shock as he remembered the way the elderly wizard's entire demeanor subtly shifted when he drew upon the red power. He rubbed his right arm absentmindedly as his entire focus settled on the elder wizard and he nodded silently. Albus cast a sad glance at the destruction he had caused and twirled his wand in a few concentric circles. With a jumble of soft garbled words the ground sowed itself back together as if by a needle and thread. The crater itself filled with dirt; yet the tree itself remained as a few splinters on the ground. The future Headmaster turned back toward the raven haired young man.

"As you no doubt are aware of, that spell was augmented using the energy from the Spectrum. Normal magic has its own unique consciousness, albeit usually not in a direct physical sense. Our intent….our will…helps shape our magic." Dumbledore paused for a moment and reflected on his words. "The Spectrum…is different. The red magic you have been accustomed to will alter your mental state to maximize the potency of the magic. It has even been known to affect latent memories in order to manifest your latent emotions. Since emotions are a catalyst of powerful magical discharge; this magic will seek out that anger and amplify it. The greater the stress, the more pronounced the deviation."

Harry brushed his hand through his long raven hair in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Once the Philosopher's stone has attuned itself to your magical core, it will continually try to adapt you to utilize its power more effectively. It has…a living presence; a certain awareness of its surroundings."

Harry stared at him in complete surprise. "Are you serious?! It can't be alive…it can't!"

The light twinkle that normally radiated from his eyes disappeared and a massive weight seemed to fall upon his aged shoulders. "When my mentor created the Philosopher's Stone its purpose was far more mundane. Eternal life, transmutation of lead to gold, alchemical amplification," Dumbledore replied as he ticked his fingers one after another. " The Spectrum is merely a byproduct. One that is far more dangerous than the stone itself, or its uses."

Harry frowned and his eyebrows shot up into his forehead. "Wait! Your mentor….you mean Nicholas Flamel?"

Albus turned around so fast Harry could have sworn that he had apparated. "How do you know of Nicholas?" Dumbledore frowned and stared at Harry suspiciously. The young man averted his gaze. "The Headmaster was adamant that I do not try to extricate the information from your mind forcefully. I will acquiesce with his wishes."

Harry seemed to visibly relax and turned back toward the elder wizard. A predator-like grin blossomed on Dumbledore's face as he prepared to drop a bombshell on his newly appointed apprentice. "We will be leaving for Germany tomorrow."

Harry sputtered as a victorious smile emerged on Albus' face. "What?!"

"My mentor will hopefully meet us at our destination. Do not believe that you will be able to hide your intent from him." The older wizard turned on his heel with a sneer and began to walk slowly toward Hogwarts. After a few meters he stopped. "Training is done for the day. After you have changed please accompany Miss. Delacour to the Headmaster's office. He is expecting you within the hour. Do not delay."

With a sudden gust of wind Dumbledore stormed from the pitch; cloak billowing behind him in a very Snape-like fashion. Shaking his head Harry banished the thought of his former greasy-haired potions professor and started to trudge back toward the ancient castle.

Within twenty minutes Harry stood in front of the infirmary door. Although it had been two days already since the duel Harry had avoided the infirmary like the plague. His hand paused for a minute on the doorknob as the fearful look Appoline had given him flashed through his mind. Shaking his head Harry grabbed the handle and stepped forward into the infirmary.

"-and then the troll started dancing!"

A soft melodious laugh filtered across the room as a gravelly voice laughed in appreciation. Harry stared in shock as he beheld Mad-Eye sitting up in his bed covered in bandages. He was waving his arms around manically with a happy grin on his face. It soon dropped completely as he saw Harry standing in the doorway.

"Alastor…what is wro…" Appoline turned around to face him once she realized Mad-Eye's focus was not on her and the words died on her lips. She looked in Harry's eyes and then averted her gaze. "W-We will talk later. It seems I have a few duties to perform."

Alastor nodded yet kept his eyes solely on Harry. The smirk on his face disappeared and an unreadable look remained. Harry had seen a similar look on Mad-Eye's grizzled face; yet it seemed alien on the past's youthful and untouched version.

"You."

Harry winced as the harsh word echoed across the infirmary. "What?" The temperature within the sterile room seemed to drop suddenly.

Alastor gazed at Harry with a hungry expression. "You. Me. Rematch. Right now."

Harry could only stare at the Auror in disbelief. "What are you talking about? Why would I want to f-"

"Shut up! I won't let you beat me this time! Not with some of your stupid tricks. Fight me now!"

Harry began to retort with an angry comment before Appoline's soft hand covered his mouth. He immediately stopped talking and stared at the mediwitch in shock. She did not look at him but pushed the bandaged Auror back into the bed. "You are doing nothing of the sort! You have three fractured ribs and a cracked sternum! Now lay DOWN!"

A vague feather like pattern began to run down her bare arms and her soft blue eyes shifted to amber. Alastor shut his mouth suddenly and turned his head away. Appoline turned back to Harry with a neutral expression and her features relaxed to their original form. "Let us go. The Headmaster is expecting us." She spun on her heel and began to walk toward the door. Harry looked at Alastor one more time and they both caught each other's eye. Alastor grinned evilly and mouthed "soon". The Boy-Who-Lived simply sighed in resignation and followed the mediwitch through the door.

Even though it was only a minute or two Harry only managed to reach Appoline's side as she entered the headmaster's office. The heavy mahogany door shut behind them and the telltale scratching of the moving gargoyle statue became instantly muffled. A beautiful red phoenix stood stoically beside the elderly Headmaster and gazed over at the two lazily. As the pair took the seats in front of the Headmaster the phoenix suddenly stared at Harry unflinchingly.

_Fawkes…?_

"Ah…Mr. Ropett. I take it your lessons with Professor Dumbledore have been fruitful?" Armando grinned conspiratorially as he leaned back in his chair. It seemed as if Albus Dumbledore had already informed the Headmaster of his training because he did not wait for Harry's response. Instead he turned toward the French mediwitch.

"Miss. Delacour, how is Alastor faring?"

"His condition is stable. We are monitoring him closely to see if there has been any additional damage," Appoline replied in a neutral tone.

Armando couldn't help but notice her eyes darting back to Harry occasionally. He sighed sadly and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "And you Mr. Ropett? Have you suffered any injuries during your lesson?"

Harry shook his head and then frowned. "No…but Professor Dumbledore mentioned something about a mission to Germany. I don't understand."

Appoline began to speak but her words were cut short as Armando fixed her with a serious glare. "If there is nothing else to report we will continue to the next pressing matter in the agenda. Mr. Ropett, Professor Dumbledore will travel with you to France via portkey. In addition a Ministry operative and Muggle liason will accompany you. Medical support will be afforded if necessary. Once inside the country you will proceed through the anti-apparition wards into Germany. Do you understand?"

Harry would have responded if he wasn't currently staring directly at a beautiful red phoenix that sat on a perch directly next to Armando's ornate desk. All other noise disappeared as Harry's vision turned slightly red. The young wizard paid no attention to the sudden appearance of the red symbols that flickered to existence on his bandages.

"Fawkes?!"

Armando affixed Harry with a surprised look as the phoenix jumped from its roost and stood on the desk directly in front of the young man. In the ancient bird's talons rested a single feather; the solitary one that the phoenix had shed since it's last burning day. As Harry instinctively reached out his right arm to pet the ancient bird a deep glow began to emit from his bandaged hand. The phoenix trilled tiredly and leaned forward into the touch as the red feathers upon the bird began to glow in unison with his hand. The phoenix mirrored Harry's smile as a warm red glow encompassed the office. The phoenix let out a soothing trill and stared into his eyes.

_Young one...flock….wand bearer…._

Harry's eyes widened instantly and his jaw dropped as he stared at the phoenix. The deep voice of the phoenix echoed in his mind yet he heard no sound. It seemed strained and Harry could only understand a word or two at a time. An intense surge of magic pulsed from his hand as the bird focused upon his bandaged right arm.

_Human magic….control…tainted …time…_

"What did you say?! Fawkes!"

The phoenix took one more look at Harry's bandaged arm before it released the feather from its talon. It floated gracefully until it settled in Harry's outstretched hand.

_Must….brother….WAND…._

Suddenly the rather large bird burst into flame and Harry quickly retracted his hands. Although the flames licked his hands he felt no heat as he now held the foot long phoenix feather. As the flakes of ash settled onto the now scorched table a small greyish head popped from underneath the scraps of burnt paperwork. Fawkes trilled happily as it tried in vain to move his tiny wings and fly. After a few seconds of effort the infant bird shuffled forward clumsily until it fell off the desk into Harry's lap. As he held the incredibly soft feather a soft red glow encompassed the office.

_Ha…rry…Pott…er….._

The phoenix's ancient voice echoed once more until it disappeared in his mind like a wraith. The fuzzy grey phoenix trilled happily and proceeded to curl up and sleep. The silence that pervaded the office was almost stifling as Harry stared at the tiny grey phoenix with a small smile; while Appoline and the Headmaster stared at him in surprise. Harry wrenched his eyes from the sleeping chick and avoided Appoline's stare.

Armando caught his glance and couldn't help but notice the confusion and fear in his eyes. "That…that is certainly an interesting phenomena, to say the least." The aging headmaster leaned back with a pained sigh and shook his head in exasperation. "I have never seen Fawkes act in such a manner. I do believe Professor Moriarty will be greatly interested in this situation. I will call for him shortly. Do not despair…we will find the cause for his behavior."

As Harry was about to respond a pleasant chime interrupted his response. Armando nodded to himself as he twirled his wand and the fireplace roared into life with tendrils of green hued fire. "Ah yes…I had forgotten about him. The Muggle armed forces have sent an operative who will accompany you. He is magical, yet his muggle upbringing will be invaluable in your endeavor."

Just as Armando spoke the last few words a heavy thud echoed around the room as a tall RAF pilot suddenly flooed into the room. A faint stench of tobacco pervaded the room as the man stepped forward. Harry could only stare in shock as the man's unshaved face split into a grin as those familiar brown eyes took in the occupants of the room and zeroed in on him.

"Blimey 'Arry…Can't keep your arse outta trouble, eh?"

*This chapter may have not had much action but it helps set the plot in motion and provide the springboard into the meat of this story. Onwards to Germany! Please review. It will give me motivation to complete the story faster and helps improve my writing style. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners (Treyarch & J.K. Rowling respectively). The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.


	10. Chapter 9

**The Madness Within: Chapter 9**

by

QuantumPhonetics

"Democracy alone, of all forms of government, enlists the full force of men's enlightened will. It is the most humane, the most advanced, and, in the end, the most unconquerable of all forms of human society. The democratic aspiration is no mere recent phase of human history. We would rather die on our feet than live on our knees." Franklin Delano Roosevelt, _Third Inauguration Speech_, January 20th, 1941

Department of Mysteries, 10:23 P.M., April 29th, 1941

The soft thrum of the wards protecting the dark hallway hummed in sync with the soft footsteps of the two wizards as they slowly moved down the hall. Harsh muffled moans and an unusual scratching noise followed the pair as they passed each armored door. Neither paid attention to the desperate sounds that seemed to rise in tempo with the sound of their footsteps. As the two wizards approached a nondescript door the older man halted and placed a gnarled hand upon the cold black steel. After a few moments of silence the aged wizard began to speak in soft dulcet tones. Within seconds a soft white light glowed briefly upon the door; illuminating the heavy cloaks the two wore.

"The Unspeakables have already begun their interrogation. Unfortunately they have not been able to gain any new information. According to the toxicity report it seems the subject has been given varying doses of verisaterum over the last few months."

The other wizard shook his head in disgust. "Repeated doses can have an adverse effect on mental processes, especially long term memory. Who could have done this?"

The older wizard shook a piece of loose dust from his dark cloak and grimaced. "Unknown. He has an extremely high pain tolerance and the verisaterum conditioning has greatly increased his resistance to the potion. The Unspeakables have concluded that a more _nuanced _approach is necessary."

"And that is where I come in, is it?"

The other wizard simply nodded and opened a thin manila folder. "Wherner Einstoldt. Area of origin; lower Silesia. Affiliation: Schutzstaffel, specifically stationed as a member of the Einsatzgruppen."

"Einsatzgruppen?! You mean the division with the death squads…," the other wizard trailed off as he placed a hand on the cold metal handle. He spared one more glance at his colleague before he opened the door and stepped inside. He could hear the door being closed behind him and the locks settling in place. No doubt the extensive wards had renewed upon the heavy inlaid doors. As the interrogator's eyes became accustomed to the dim light he noticed a quivering mass of robes and limbs in the center of the room. He sat upon a bare metal chair; seemingly the only furniture in the entire small cramped space. As he sat down a gaunt, pale face suddenly emerged from the huddled mass. One shockingly blue eye stared up at the seated wizard; the other eye swollen shut.

As a fresh rivulet of blood trailed down the beaten man's face the interrogator coughed lightly and leaned forward. "This is certainly an interesting case. Tell me, Herr Einstoldt, why did you participate in a direct attack on British nationals on British soil? Why was the SS involved in this attack?"

The prisoner suddenly laughed; a raspy sound that echoed harshly around the small dirty room. "Wir sind die überlegene Rasse. Alles wird vor der Macht von Deutschland fallen!" The proud grin on his face split into a bloody smile; his chapped lips glistening with blood in the dim light.

"Herr Einstoldt. You must understand that it is pointless to resist. We will have the information you possess; one way or _another."_

The huddled mass of blood and bruises simply trembled in response. The pale light of the single hanging lightbulb cast dark shadows upon the battered man's face. A flash of light upon his dirty bloodied uniform attracted the eye to a still gleaming set of unusual lightning bolts embroidered on his shoulder. His emaciated form struggled against the thick ropes for a moment before sagging once more to the cold dirty floor. The man coughed lightly and a rivulet of blood trailed down his drawn out face; the once blond hair unkempt and caked with old blood.

"Sie denken, Sie können gegen die Macht des Führers stehen?" The prisoner suddenly smiled; his blood stained teeth gritted in pure defiance. "Seine Macht ist größer, als Sie sich jemals vorstellen!"

The other wizard in the room stared disdainfully at the prisoner knelt in front of him. "I see that you are still clinging to your loyalties; however skewed they may be. Nevertheless you will answer my question."

As an afterthought the wizard soundlessly made a particular hand signal. Within moments a soft light shone on Einstoldt's throat before disappearing in a brilliant flash. The bruised man touched his throat delicately. Upon finding no evidence of damage the man grinned voraciously.

"Have you no honor you English basta…" Einstoldt halted in confusion and rubbed his throat in surprise. "What form of devilry is this?!"

The wizard ignored the man and sat lightly upon his conjured armoire easily with a dignified air. "I do believe we may have a more _respectable _dialogue now." He brushed his shoulders nonchalantly and peered down his spectacles. "I must say I do prefer English over the guttural insults hurled by your contemporaries."

Einstoldt cast a furious look to his interrogator and a look of utmost contempt flashed in his bloodshot eyes. "It is no matter what fate shall be bestowed upon me. Your efforts are futile!"

The wizard eyed Einstoldt for a few moments and cleared his throat. "The attack upon Hogsmeade was halted and Gringotts remains an untouchable fortress. The remaining members of your squad fled when they encountered…substantial resistance." A haughty smile crept upon the wizard's face. "Quite a failure, if I do say so myself."

Einstoldt bristled with indignation at the assertion. "Germany will never fail! The Thule Society is absolute!"

"You exhibit extremely loyal patriotism." A small smile snaked its way onto the interrogators face. "Or should I perhaps say _nationalism_?"

Einstoldt coughed violently and spit a large glob of spittle mixed with blood at his interrogator. "You know nothing of the Wehrmacht! Our soldiers are the best in the world. And soon our weapons shall be as well…" The captive trailed on and a small proud smile emerged on his beaten and bloody face.

Albus leaned back patiently and frowned. "And what would these weapons be?"

Einstoldt suddenly laughed; a harsh and alien sound compared to his normal voice. The hours of screaming had shredded the insides of his throat. "Power beyond your meager control. An energy that you cannot even fathom!" His laugh quickly became a hacking cough that the interrogator ignored.

"So the Nazi's have created a new weapon. Is that the reason for the number of abductions recently?"

Einstoldt finally caught his breathing under control. "No! This was a feat borne on the shoulder of the Third Reich!" Einstoldt looked directly at the wizard. They maintained eye contact until Einstoldt looked away as a sharp pain entered his head. A scared look flitted across the prisoner's face as he tried to wrench his face away from his captor. "Legilimancy?"

The interrogator smiled thinly and clasped his hands in mock triumph. "Desperate times call for desperate measures Herr Einstoldt." A predatory grin erupted on the interrogators face. "It seems those claims are indeed false. Who is it? Who is supporting the Germans in their war effort?"

Einstoldt remained quiet and stared at a small rat that shuffled just out of reach. His face was now deathly pale and he tried to avert his gaze from the captor's face. The large brown rat seemed to sense the oddity surrounding this unusual man and swiftly scurried into a dark corner of the room.

A small smile tugged at the end of the interrogators lips. "It is just as well. This support is woefully inadequate to win this campaign. You have made yourselves weaker with this foreign allegiance."

Einstoldt thrashed at his restraints and glared angrily back at the wizard; injuries temporarily forgotten. "With the Dark one's support we shall conquer every opponent…even you!"

A surprised look on the elder wizard's face belayed his astonishment as he fell to his knees and grabbed Einstoldt's swollen face roughly. "What did you say?! Who is it? Answer me!"

Einstoldt's manic look turned to fear when he couldn't shift his eyes away from the wizard's unflinching gaze. A strangled moan escaped from the prisoner when a sharp pain blossomed from inside his head. Still he could not resist staring at the wizard's harsh blue eyes. Einstoldt snarled at the wizard and struggled against his restraints for a few moments before sagging in defeat. Just as the pain reached its climax a fleeting thought passed through his mind. Grasping onto it Einstoldt suddenly smiled serenely and an unusual metallic taste flooded his mouth.

His interrogator reacted instantly and pulled away from the man when thick white foam erupted from Einstoldt's mouth. The man convulsed suddenly and blinked the blood from his eyes as he stretched his arm toward the ceiling. An almost serene look settled on the German's face before he opened his mouth one last time.

"…Bl…ack….su...sun"

The wizard shook his head in disbelief as the light left Einstoldt's eyes. Only silence pervaded the dimly lit room. He stood slowly and unlocked the magically sealed door behind him. Instantly a trio of mediwitches brushed past him and settled over Einstoldt's broken form. The wizard ignored them and leaned against the cold stone wall outside; closing his eyes against the headache he was experiencing.

"He is truly dead then?"

A soft shuffle of fabric to his right brought him back to reality and he spared a sidelong glance at the elderly wizard that now stood beside him. "It was…a mistake on my part Headmaster. I assumed that he would not have the resources, or rather the fortitude to ensure his secrets remained hidden."

Armando frowned and shook his head in dismay. "I'm assuming that the cause of death was a concentrated oral injection of cyanide?"

Albus nodded slowly in response.

"Just like the last one…." Armando placed a shaky hand upon the cool stone wall and his eyes became clouded. "Did you manage to acquire any new information before he passed?"

Albus frowned uneasily and gazed sharply at his old colleague. "Einstoldt mentioned the Thule Society; specifically the Ahnenerbe section under the SS corps. It is clear that this Nazi sanctioned attack had a magical origin; possibly occult based or demonic." Albus craned his head toward the low ceiling and swallowed deeply. "This is the first time the Thule Society has exercised any sort of military action in this conflict."

Armando nodded yet remained silent. A deep crease burrowed into his aged brow as he considered the situation. "Was that all the information you were able to acquire? Could Einstoldt have possibly blocked a mental intrusion?"

Although he was not a skilled legimens he was trained enough to realize what was occurring. Almost everything was a jumbled mess." Albus brushed his hand through his long white beard and gazed at the sad form of the Headmaster. "There was one distinct discrepancy. A passing mention of something referred to as a _black sun._"

Armando did not meet Albus' questioning gaze. A troubled expression flitted across the aged wizard's face. "So the rumors are true?"

"Our captive certainly believed so." Albus snorted in derision. "This only emphasizes Gellert's interference in the war. But why would he ever ally himself with the German government? His disdain for Muggles, especially muggle technology is well documentated."

Armando stiffened and turned away suddenly. "The world becomes smaller by the hour. Every day signifies a greater wobble in the moral axis of our world." A weary look shadowed the elderly Headmaster and he sighed in resignation. "I am an old relic of a bygone age."

"Armando…"

"No, Albus. I no longer have the strength or conviction to continue. I fear my time as the leader of the order has come to end."

Albus stared in shock at the Headmaster. "What are you saying?!"

"Armando smiled softly and placed his hand on Dumbledore's shoulder. "I am so very tired these past few months. Sick of these endless conflicts. Tired of the lengths we have gone to ensure our survival. Are we no better than Gellert?!"

Albus shifted in irritation and clasped his hands together. "Headmaster…we need to do what needs to be done. For the greater good."

Armando sighed heavily and turned his sad gaze toward his Dark Arts professor. "Do the ends truly justify the means? What right do we have to quantify a human life?"

Albus stared at the aging form of the Headmaster and sighed deeply. "I made a vow to stop Gellert at any and all costs. After what he did…"

Armando stared at Albus Dumbledore with a strange pleading look in his eye. "I implore you, Albus. Do not let your thoughts of vengeance cloud your judgment. Think of Ariana for Merlin's sake!"

Albus stiffened. "My goals remain the same. Preservation of magical society. I will not allow our petty feud to overshadow our mission!" Albus continued to stare down the Headmaster unflinchingly.

"Some things never change old friend." Armando smiled slightly and shook his head in exasperation. "So be it. I no longer have the strength or conviction to lead the forces of light in this conflict." A grimace flitted across his face before it settled on a small smile. "Once you return from Germany I will officially resign and step down as Headmaster of Hogwarts. As of this moment you are now the head of the Order of the Phoenix."

"WHAT?!"

Armando winced and placed a hand on the surprised Professor. "I leave everything in your hands dear friend. I trust the school in your hands. I know that you will do what must be done." With those final words echoing in the cold tunnel Armando strode slowly past his oldest friend. Albus could only stare at the ex-Headmaster's retreating form. As the Headmaster's frail form turned the corner Albus Dumbledore sighed softly with a determined look on his face. Unbeknownst to the Headmaster a harsh red light began to glow from Albus' eyes; casting an ethereal glow upon the cold grey stone. A small cruel smile twisted its way onto the future Headmaster's face.

"I _**will**_do what is necessary."

*As the plot progresses this novel will begin to delve into very controversial and graphic settings. This is one the bloodiest conflicts in human history; this novel will begin to reflect that. Once again, please review if possible.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners (Treyarch & J.K. Rowling respectively). The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.


	11. Chapter 10

**The Madness Within: Chapter 10**

by

QuantumPhonetics

"The Eastern front is like a house of cards. If the front is broken through at one point all the rest will collapse." General Heinz Guderian.

Department of Mysteries, 10:23 P.M., April 29th, 1941

The frown on his grizzled face nearly morphed into a snarl. The man took a deep breath of his cigarette and sat back against one of the many green armored transport vehicles that dotted the RAF base. The morning sun was just peaking over the English countryside and yet the base was crawling with activity. Glancing over to his right he could barely hear a few garbled words from a group of soldiers in the Airborne division. He tuned out the inane chatter and took one last mighty drag. With a practiced flick the butt flew from his hand and struck the side of the raven haired teen's head in front of him.

"HEY! What was that for you old bastard?!" The teen brushed the errant ash from his newly issued Auror cloak and sat back down on the increasingly warm tarmac.

Peter Jacobs ignored the complaint and leaned his head back; closing his eyes against the midmorning sun. Although he fingered another in the pack, he refrained from lighting up another. "Don' act like a brat lad…you won' always have peace and quiet to prepare."

Harry Potter exhaled noisily and glared at Peter's relaxed pose. "Is there a reason why I'm doing this? You've showed me how to do it with magic for Merlin's sake!"

"And what would happen if ya didn't have it? If all ya could rely on was this?" He pointed at the halfway assembled Lee Enfield Mk.1. The shiny greased parts lay in disarray on a burlap tarp that had been provided for them.

Harry stared at the highly varnished wooden stock barrel he held in his hands with a slightly perturbed look. "Wizards would never resort to using a weapon besides a wand."

Peter snorted in derision. "War can change people. Change the way they think; the way they act." He patted his RAF flight uniform to shake off a piece of ash. "Remember when we saw that German rocket? It was a magical version of a muggle weapon."

Harry fingered the black firing mechanism absently and frowned. "But…but what about the Statute of Secrecy? Surely someone should have known?"

"Aye. That's the real problem. Couple o' my muggle mates in the infantry told me about weird shit going on in the front lines. If that's true…and the rumors were true…" Peter trailed off uncertainly and subconsciously brought another cigarette out.

Harry sat forward with a curious expression and absently continued his maintenance on the rifle. "What do you mean…rumors?"

Peter twirled his head around to see if anybody was in close proximity and then light his cigarette. Turning back to Harry he leaned forward conspiratorially. "There have been conflicting reports of various scientists and magical people disappearing; people are sayin' the Nazis are the ones responsible."

"But…it just doesn't make sense. I thought the Nazis were all about genetic purity. And pureblood wizards would never back a muggle who didn't follow their own policies of blood supremacy."

A surprised yet intrigued expression flitted across Peter's face. "You're more informed than I thought, lad."

Harry looked away sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head absently. A fleeting image of his early years in Surrey's educational system came to the back of his mind.

_Who ever thought those old primary school history lectures would ever come in handy…just wish I paid more attention in class…_

Harry was brought out of his thought when Peter laughed bitterly. "I probably shouldn't tell you this…but I think you should know." Before Harry could retort Peter pointed at the rifle laying on the tarp. "But not until you finish the field strip and maintenance on the Enfield. Oh…and no magic." A cocky grin flashed on Peter's face as he flicked some ash from his cigarette at the young man.

Harry shot an aggravated look at the elder pilot and settled down to finish his task. Within a few minutes the rifle lay on the burlap in pristine condition; Harry's impatient face reflected in its surface.

"We're making a detour in France before we teleport into Germany."

Harry frowned and picked himself off the warm tarmac. "The apparition point?"

Peter nodded and brushed back his sloppy hair with a mischievous grin. "Aye. You'll find out later." The smile grew larger as an angry looked settled on Harry's face. "Dependin' on how it's been going with your bonny lass you might even look forward to it."

"ATTENTION! Officers on deck!"

Harry's angry retort died on his lips as he noticed a small group approaching. From his peripheral vision he could see the group of card-playing pilots suddenly drop everything and stand rigidly in a salute.

As Peter adopted an identical stance he glanced over at the younger wizard. "Just follow my lead," the unshaven wizard hissed quietly.

The younger wizard hastily emulated Peter's taller form as the group stopped in front of him. At the head of the group was a severe-looking middle-aged man; streaks of grey dotting his short cut hair and a vicious smile upon his face. As he approached the Harry couldn't help but notice the amount of shining emblems and insignia upon the man's breast. At his side Albus Dumbledore strode eloquently; a modified wizards cloak draped across his shoulders. On his back was an unusual bulging shape; various harnesses crisscrossing over the vintage Auror garb. As the group approached Harry the man beside Dumbledore cast his eyes Harry and lingered there for a moment.

"At ease gentleman," the gruff man replied as he stood before the two.

At once Peter relaxed his rigid form, yet still stood in a similar pose. A quick sideways glance from the older wizard and Harry mirrored his stance.

The middle aged man nodded at Peter and then focused his attention on Harry. His eyes flared upwards toward his trademark scar; and yet there was no indication of surprise or recognition. Harry had to resist the urge of flattening his hair upon his forehead as he stared into the man's eyes. A small smile threatened to break his lips as he thought of the irony.

_I almost forgot…I'm not the Boy Who Lived…yet…_

"So this is the dead weight we're going to carry." The man waved his hand nonchalantly and turned toward Dumbeldore. "Listen Albus, I don't mind you tagging along with our squadron, but is this kid ready for this? He looks like he's younger than eighteen!"

Harry's face began to turn red and he opened his mouth to protest. Just as he was about to utter his first word Dumbledore stepped forward and cast a serious look at Harry's affronted face.

"Major, I assure you that he will be of no problem. I will take responsibility for his actions. We will not be a hindrance to your plans."

The man scowled. "Air Marshal. The higher ups promoted me last year."

Albus smiled suddenly and a warm smile graced his face. "I expected no less my friend. We will make sure to follow your instructions to the letter."

"Just don't get in our way. I've ordered the squadron to mobilize within the hour. The apparition point is in Southern France."

Albus nodded and stroked his long white beard in contemplation. "I assume that the wards are still active in German occupied territory?"

"Unfortunately. It's a logistical nightmare trying to shuttle the magical forces into the country." Arthur raised his hand to his brow and kneaded his temple tiredly. "We'll get you to France. After that you're on your own Albus."

Albus nodded and adjusted his spectacles absently. "I understand."

The man turned to Albus once more and a sardonic smile wormed its way onto his face. "And remember Albus, you owe me that drink when you get back."

Albus smiled slightly and tilted his head toward him. "Of course, Arthur."

The former Major nodded once more and then turned to the surrounding soldiers. "Everybody in Foxtrot squadron report to the tarmac at 0800. Dismissed!"

As the Air Marshal turned and walked away Peter relaxed and then immediately glared at Harry. "What in tha blazes was that?! You can' react that way to a commandin' officer! You're lucky that Albus intervened."

"But I-"

Albus bristled with annoyance as he glared at the younger wizard. "Be quiet. He is not a man who tolerates insubordination."

The words in Harry's mouth died down and he glared at Dumbledore. His concentration was broken when he heard the telltale scratch of a match being lit. A cloud of cigarette smoke drifted past Harry as Peter leaned back against the military vehicle. "Aye. He's right ya know. It's a bad idea to rile up tha "Butcher".

Harry looked down and frowned uneasily. "The Butcher?"

Albus chuckled slightly and a small grin escaped his stoic visage. "With his temperament I am not surprised his old nickname remains." He sighed and then turned toward the duo. "Prepare yourself for liftoff. Do not forget wear the harness."

As he turned and walked away Peter grabbed him by his robe and started to drag him to the mess hall.

"Let's go brat. We need to get ready."

Within a half hour the squadron was strapped into their respective seats aboard a long range bomber. Although Harry had never flown in an airplane before he marveled at the vintage construction. It seemed almost impossible that such a primitive plane would be flying into a warzone. A sense of dread began to creep into his spine as the enormous engines sputtered into life. A large drone drowned out the rest of the ambient sound and he felt the vibration in his bones. Although flying was one of Harry's greatest skills, he could not keep the uneasy look from settling on his face. To his right Albus remained stoically silent; his head bowed as if in deep concentration. On his left Peter slept soundlessly, oblivious to the commotion around him.

As Harry tried to calm his rapidly beating heart he dared to glance at the man across from him. Mad-Eye sat completely still, yet his eyes followed Harry's every move. Once he noticed Harry's attention he smiled darkly and raised his hand. His fingers curled into a gun shape and he pointed at Harry. In one fluid motion he jerked the hand back as if it had fired and mouthed the word "Bang". Harry stared in exasperation as the hungry look on Mad-Eye's face grew until a wide smile remained. Harry simply shook his head in disbelief as the plane shifted and began to move down the runway.

_He acts worse than Malfoy…_

As the plane began to gain speed and the vibrations increased Harry spared one more look to the last passenger in the small cargo area. Although Appoline now wore a similar modified uniform that Albus and Mad-Eye wore it seemed to accentuate her natural beauty. His eyes began to be drawn to the great contrast between her platinum blonde air and the dreary drab grey colors of the bomber. As if she could sense his lingering glance her eyes darted upward and met his. She had only spoken a handful of words toward him since the situation with Mad-Eye. The last time he had interacted with her it was an awkward affair; Appoline would hardly speak at all and tended to avert her eyes from his when he would look at her.

She stared at him for a moment and bit her lip in hesitation. A second later and her gaze once again centered on the metallic floor. An unusual heavy feeling remained and it only acerbated his feeling of unease. Harry sighed and then leaned back and closed his eyes. The plane finally began to lift upon the air and the massive engines strained to provide the necessary force. The sound began to lull him onto a slumber and the loud cargo area disappeared into darkness.

_The shadows flickered erratically around the circular room as a soft crackling sound reverberated from the few charred remains in the massive stone fireplace. The warm glow of the steadily diminishing embers cast shadows on the dark paneled walls as a sardonic grin crept onto his face. A soft rustle from behind him drew his attention back to the two other occupants of the room._

"_Are you sure about this?!"_

_He slowly turned toward the bushy haired girl and a mischievous smile slid onto his face. "You've done all the calculations. It's possible, isn't it?"_

"_Of course!" The girl frowned and shook her head in dismay. "But that isn't the problem! How are we supposed to access the vault?"_

_A redheaded boy looked over her shoulder at the numerous notes haphazardly strewn across the massive mahogany table. A worried look flitted onto his face as he sat back down with a languished sigh. "The only person we know that got into bloody Gringotts and escaped alive was You-Know-Who back in first year."_

_He frowned and turned to his red haired colleague. "That doesn't mean it isn't possible." A look of disbelief crept onto the lanky redhead's face, mirroring the bushy haired girl's expression to his right. _

_He merely smiled and a hungry look settled on his face. "It's the only way."_

_Hermione bit her lip anxiously and shook her head in exasperation; her frizzy brown hair shifting slightly. "There is no way of stopping you is there?"_

_He stopped his erratic pacing and smiled in victory. "So…how are we going to get into the Lestrange's vault?_

_A soft groan escaped Ron Weasely's face and he leaned back in his chair. "Well…first we need to figure out how to get past the goblins…."_

_A determined look finally settled onto his face and a barely discernible red tint emerged in his eyes as he turned away from the two and stared into the glowing embers. "It's not the goblins I'm worried about mate…it's the dragons."_

_The sharp crackling noise of the fire suddenly magnified and began to echo loudly around the room. The unusual room began to shake and the concussive sounds increased in frequency. The edges of the room began to bleed into black as the concerned looks upon the faces of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasely faded into the darkness. _

"INCOMING!"

Harry's eyes flew open as the entire aircraft shook violently and a flash of bright light engulfed his senses. His body suddenly began to lift in his seat as the plan dropped a few hundred feet in seconds. A rush of bile caught in his throat as a massive explosion erupted behind the plane and shook the entire fuselage.

_What in bloody hell going on?!_

The plane's engines sputtered in midair and a high pitched screech erupted from the wing behind him. Peter jolted awake with a start and was shouting at him desperately; the sound drowned out by the whistling wind. Any spare items not bolted down into the plane suddenly rushed through a rapidly expanding hole in the back of the plane. The sky around the plane steadily began to fill with exploding lights as the plane began to steadily list to the side. An ominous solitary red light in the cargo area suddenly switched to green with a high pitched wail.

"Harry! The pilot has switched the evacuate light. We need to jump!" Albus' worried face met his as the aging professor began to undo his restraints. Even though his weathered face was mere inches from his it was almost impossible to hear the future Headmaster. Harry simply stared in disbelief at the massive hole directly behind the future Headmaster and nodded dumbly.

Albus' surprisingly strong fingers grabbed the harness and released the straps holding in before dragging him unsteadily to his feet. As the rest of the occupants unsteadily rose to their feet an unimaginably loud screech erupted from the cockpit. Harry's eyes locked onto Appoline's fearful gaze before the entire world turned upside down in a fury of sound and light. A searing white light flashed in front of Harry's eyes and suddenly a violent wind was grasping at his auror cloak.

Harry opened his eyes as his stomach felt as if it were up in his throat. The blinding white spots disappeared quickly and were replaced by flashed of light and explosions that rocked the air around him as he fell.

_Bloody HELL! _

The very sound in his throat died as the explosions buffeted his body and sent him into an ungraceful free fall. His numb fingers fumbled with the release mechanism for the parachute. Within moments the large fabric sprung from his backpack and his body was jerked violently as his velocity halted quickly. The explosions continued to erupt around Harry as he gripped the harness for dear life. At that exact moment a shell erupted violently above him. The sensation of dropping suddenly returned as the parachute canopy ripped apart like tissue paper.

"Oh fu-"

The words were ripped from his mouth as the wind rocketed past him and he reached terminal velocity. Even though Harry tried to release the reserve chute it refused to budge. The ground started to come up quicker and quicker as Harry continued to fumble with the primitive harness.

'C'mon you piece of crap! OPEN!"

A small spark of anger began to blossom within Harry as he struggled vainly with the tangled harness. Unbeknownst to Harry, the symbols on his bandages now began to flash in tune with his erratic heartbeat. A vague red glow began to rapidly build in Harry's eyes as he cursed silently into the deafening wind. The flashes of light began to halt and the very ground reaching up to meet him slowed to a crawl's pace.

"_An accurate mental image is necessary for a successful transport. The target location must be adequately detailed in your mind. Only then will you accurately apparate to your destination."_

_Harry Potter breathed in deeply and wiped the sweat from his brow. "This is bloody impossible! I can't even make it more than ten meters!" His breath steadied and he glared at Albus reproachfully. A heavy wind whistled through the Quidditch pitch and grasped at the auror cloaks the two wizards wore._

_Albus simply sighed and crossed his arms nonchalantly. "You are focusing too much on providing the magical power and not enough on the control. For the love of Merlin, focus on the energy expenditure!"_

_Harry grumbled and stood up with his right hand in front of him. He spared one more look at the various painted squares on the Quidditch field and breathed in slightly. "How in the hell do you make this look so easy?! I can barely make it into the squares when I jump!"_

_Albus rubbed his nose in exasperation and adjusted his spectacles. "You need to focus more intently." With a wave of his hand the painted squares moved in different positions and settled around the pitch. "Now do it again. Begin!"_

_Harry suddenly vanished with a sharp crack and appeared in another square ten meters. Another crack and Harry suddenly reappeared behind the aging future Headmaster. Albus didn't even flinch as once again the wizard disappeared. The last image that flashed in front of his eyes was Dumbledore's approving grin as the memory bled in his vision._

The familiar red haze suddenly disappeared from Harry's vision suddenly and the world sped up back to normal. A feral grin sprouted on the teenage wizard's face as he stared directly at the approaching land beneath him. The whistling wind that swept past his ears soon was drowned out by the hoarse scream that escaped Harry Potter's throat. A crack like thunder erupted from around the young man's body as he disappeared in a massive flash of red light.

*Finally beginning to get into the main plot of this story. Here is where things begin to get interesting. This chapter was a bit longer to make up for the last one. It helps my writing style and motivates me to continue this story. I apologize for the length of time it took to update. I've been in Europe taking care of my sick Grandfather. I will try to get the new beta chapters out as soon as possible. As always, please review.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners (Treyarch & J.K. Rowling respectively). The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
